


I'll Never Let Them Hurt You, I Promise

by Mcrtomboy



Series: Vampires Will Never Hurt You Or Will They? [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Frerard, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalking, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Vampires, Violence, talk about cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 38,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcrtomboy/pseuds/Mcrtomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank finally deicedes that he is finally going to tell Gerard that he loves him, but things don't go as planned. Gerard ends up getting attacked when going over Franks house and ends up dying. Frank blames himself and just doesn't know what to do anymore. He tries having a normal life but Gerard can not leave his thoughts and weird things start to happen. People start popping up dead, people are missing, someone is stalking Frank and threatening him.</p><p>What is Frank going to do and is Gerard really dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past Won't Leave You Alone Just Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Note Im not the greatest at spelling or grammer but I am trying my best. Hopefully I got all of the mistakes.
> 
> Also I do not own anyone in this story but the plott and the idea.

I sighed as I rolled out of bed frowning at the red lights as it read 2:30 am, before getting up and walking down stairs to get a cup of coffee. I groaned seeing that there was no coffee left if only Gee was still around and he would have reminded me to get more coffee. I frowned at that thought as I felt tears starting to prickle at the corners of my eyes before shaking my head and going to look for my cell phone. I picked it up staring at the phone for a minute before dialing Mikey's number, I listened to it ring thinking that he wasn’t going to answer before I heard a mumble “Hello?” "Hey Mikey it’s me Frank, I said staring at my tattooed hands before looking up at the mirror across the hall seeing my blood-shot eyes.

“Frank what are you doing up so late? Or I should say so early; you know that Gerard’s funeral is today.” He said in a sad tight voice as I sighed, “Ya I know that’s why I can’t sleep, I had a nightmare again...” I said trailing off as I sat down on the couch turning on the TV but leaving the volume low. “Oh Frank, was it the one where you try to save him from the animal that attacked him but you couldn’t save him?” “Ya,” I said as I felt tears start to fall from my eyes as I listened to Mikey sit up. 

“Frank,” he said slowly as I sighed deeply knowing what would come next. “It’s not your fault that he got attacked by that animal, ok? Stop blaming yourself for his death; he wouldn’t want you doing that anyways. Right? Frank?”

“Huh ya sure Mikes, sorry for waking you up I’ll let you go back to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow or I should say later today.” I mumbled as I heard Mikey sigh deeply,” Ok Frank, just please stop letting it eat at you. Gerard wouldn’t want you blaming yourself for his death; remember it was a freak attack.” He said as I sighed, “Ya I know Mikes, I’m going to bed. Bye.” I hung up the phone before throwing it across the room hearing a small thunk as I buried my head into my hands trying to not to have a meltdown. I sighed as I pulled myself off the couch and climbed back the stairs trying to shake the bad thoughts from my head. 

I laid back down in bed trying not to think about what happened to Gerard as I failed horribly as the memory came crushing down on me. I could remember it like was yesterday though it happened a week ago..... ~Flashback~ 

“Hey Gee, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang with me tonight?” I asked over the phone as I got the snacks ready knowing that he was going to say yes. “Ya sure Frankie I got nothing better to do,” he said as my heart gave a little jump at his laugh. “So I’ll see you in like ten minutes...” He stopped as there was a loud crash of thunder before it started pouring rain, ”Gee I hope you’re not planning to walk in this.” I said as I peeked out the window I as heard Gerard moving around. 

“Ya I am Frank don’t worry I’ll be fine it isn’t that bad besides remember my car is at the shop right now.” “Oh fine just be careful, I’ll see you soon. I said as I listened to Gerard saying good-bye before I hanged up my phone. I sat down on the couch looking at my hands nervously before looking at the clock, tonight was the night I was going to tell Gee that I loved him.

I sighed getting up as I grabbed out the movies hoping that Gerard felt the same as I put the movies down as I looked at the clock again seeing that Gerard should show up any minute. I couldn’t help a small smile cross my face feeling that it would turn out fine between me and Gee. Feeling like me and Gee have been dancing around our relationship for years now and that it was time to come clean between us. I looked up at the clock again starting to get worried as more time passed, usually Gerard would be here by now. I looked outside seeing that the rain had stopped before giving the clock one more glance before heading out the door yanking on my jacket.

"Gerard! Gerard come on I know your slow ass is out there! Hurry up before I get sick!" I shouted as my smile quickly disappeared as I heard nothing at all just the wind starting to pick up. So I kept walking down the sidewalk as I spotted a lump as I picked up my pace stopping in shock as I saw that it was Gerard. "Oh God! Gerard are you ok?" I asked kneeling down beside him seeing that a huge chunk of his neck was missing as I tried not to throw up seeing how pale he was and covered in his own blood.

I heard him give a quiet groan in pain, "Oh God you still alive, Gerard listen to me. It’s me Frankie, just hang in there I’m calling for help." I said as I pulled out my cell and called 911 telling them what happened as Gee opened his eyes weakly as he gave me a small smile. "Hang in there Gee help is on the way, what the hell happened to you? Looks like you were attacked by an animal; I knew you shouldn’t have let you walked to my place." I said as tears started to fall from my eyes before quickly whipping them away. 

"It’s ok Frankie, don’t cry you'll..." He stopped gasping for breath as I grabbed his bloody hand giving it a squeeze. "Gerard save your energy help is almost here," I said as I heard the sirens getting louder. "Don’t worry Frankie we will see each other again," he said before his hand went limp in mine and he stopped breathing. I pulled my hand out of his as the ambulance pulled up and the helped hopped out as I just sat there in shock watching them to try to bring Gerard back to life. One of the medics came over to me as I just sat there crying already knowing what he was going to say, "I’m sorry sir we tried our hardest but your friend is gone...” Then everything went black. 

I woke days later finding myself in a hospital with Mikey sitting beside me looking sad and very tired. Before I could start talking Mikey was talking, "The doctors said you went into shock after Gee died and you just passed out because you couldn’t take the shock anymore." He said as I broke down crying as Mikey did the same as he pulled me into a tight hug as I sat there sobbing and mumbling, "It’s my fault he’s gone, he’s never coming back, he's gone.....”


	2. Now Come One Come All To This Tragic Affair

I was woken by knocking at the door as I got up and went down the stairs hearing Mama barking as I went. I opened the down seeing Mikey all dressed up in a tux looking very sad as he pulled me into a tight hug. “Hey Frank, come on you need to get dress we have to be leaving soon,” he said as I nodded my head as I went up to my room knowing that today was going to be a very long day. I came down minute later fixing my tie seeing Mama on Mikey’s lap as he petted her before he put her back down on the floor as he looked over at me. “You ready to go,” he asked as I gave another nod not really trusting my voice as we left my house and got in Mikey’s car. “Frankie...”

“Please don’t call me that it just reminds me too much of Gee, I’m sorry Mikes it’s just too early for it.” I said as Mikey nodded his head understanding since he knew about me being madly in love with his brother. We pulled up to the church seeing Ray talking to Mrs. Way as she gave a small smile as me and Mikey got out of the car and walked over to them.

“I’m going to make sure that everything is going ok inside and that they got Gerard placed were he should be," Mikey said leaving me with Ray as Mrs. Way said she was going inside. "How are you doing Frank," Ray asked as he looked over me as I just shrugged my shoulders as Ray pulled me into a bear hug as I hugged him back trying to keep the tears at bay. "It was nice of the fans to respect the family wishes about not trying to come to the funeral." Ray said as he realized me as I nodded my head as I gave a small smile, the fans had been so nice during this time sending all those letters of support and understanding. "Ya, well I’m going to go find Mikey," I said as Ray gave me a pat on the back as I went into the church. I spotted Mikey talking to one of the guys that were in charge and it looked like the conversion was getting heated fast. 

I quietly sneaked over to see what was going on, "What do you mean his body is gone?" Mikey asked in anger as I felt my blood turn cold as I heard this. "I’m sorry Mr. Way like I told you before when we were going to get his body this morning it wasn’t there." The man explained in a hushed tone looking around worriedly as Mikey stood there fuming as Father Smith came over. "How the hell am I supposed to explain to my family and everyone else that Gerard’s body is fucking gone?" "Mr. Way I know you are very upset but please watch you language while in church and as for the other problem we will just keep the casket closed." He said as Mikey glared at both of the man, "But they have a right to know!" He shouted loud enough to make a few peoples head turn as the guy looked like he wanted to disappear. "Mr. Way please there is no need...." "No need? No need! Yes there is! My brother’s body is gone, gone as they don’t know what happen to it. Now if you excuse me Father I think everyone has the right to know." He said turning away from him and storming off as he crashed right into me. 

All his anger seemed to drain out of him and he was back to looking like tired, worn down Mikey that I have come used to seeing the past few days. "Let me guess you heard the whole thing huh?" He asked as he removed his glasses before rubbing his hands against his face which was a very Gerard move, "Ya." I said quietly still trying to wrap my head around that Gerard was gone. "Do you think I’m doing the right thing Frank?" He asked as he put his glasses back on looking like the little brother for once during this whole ordeal, not knowing what to do.

"Yes Mikey they have a right to know, but I’m sorry I just I just can’t..." "It’s ok Frank I get it, go home or go where ever since you only came for Gerard but Gerard isn’t here of course." He said as he gave a hollow chuckle as I pulled him into a tight hug. "You’re doing the right thing Mikes, Gee would be so proud of you," I said letting go as he nodded his head as he got control over his emotions again. "I’ll see you around Frank," he said as I nodded my head as I left the church hearing Mikey starting to speak as the giant doors closed behind me, “I hate to inform you all this...”

I sighed removing my tie as I sat down on the side walk as it started to rain, not knowing what to do. I felt stupid for leaving but I couldn’t sit through the service knowing that Gerard’s body wasn’t in the casket as I felt the tear fall down my face as I got up and started walking not knowing where I was going or caring. I just felt empty now knowing that Gerard would never be in his grave, which it wouldn’t make since to visit it or maybe it would? Maybe his soul would be there but not his body? I groan feeling my head start to hurt as I tried to figure this out as I looked up seeing I was in front of a bar. I stood out front of it for the longest time debating if I should go in or not, for I had giving up on drinking just as Gerard had. Why would it matter? He’s gone anyway, I heard a little crude voice whispered in my brain as I opened the door telling myself that I was only going to have one drink and that was it. Hours flied by as I stumbled out of the bar cursing my weak will of strength as I pulled out my phone and called Mikey. 

”Hello..?” I heard Mikey asked in a yawn as I felt bad for waking him up before everything started to spin a little. "Hey Mikes, can you come and get me? I had too much to drink." I said sitting down trying to will the spinning to go away as I heard Mikey sigh heavily. "Ok Frank where are you at?" He asked as I heard him moving around as I looked around trying to figure out where I was as I say the bars sign. "I’m in front of that bar called Atta Boyz or something like that," I mumbled looking up as I heard a trash cans falling over in a nearby alley. "Ok Frank I know where you’re at, just stay there I’ll be there soon." He said as he hanged up the phone as I put mine away as I felt like someone was watching me. 

I jumped up feeling my head spinning a little faster as I looked around, "Hello, who’s there!" I shouted out into the dark as the light of the bar went out just leaving me underneath the street light as it kicked on. I heard a faint chuckle as I felt my hairs stand up on end, No it can’t be he’s dead. It must be the beer. I told myself as I kept looking around hoping that Mikey would hurry up, "Remember Frankie we will meet again soon...” I heard a faint whisper as everything started spinning faster as I saw a pale face in front of me before I blacked out.


	3. Oh My Eyes Are Bloodshot Red And Thoughts Of Murder Are In My Head

I woke later in a cold sweat looking around in a panic before I realized I was in my bed.

”Hey Frank I’m glad to see that you’re up, you ok you look like you had a terrible nightmare." Mikey asked as he sat down on my bed handing me a glass of water and some aspirin. "Mikey what happen I thought...” I stopped realizing that it was stupid to tell Mikey that I thought I saw Gerard. Mikey raised an eye brow at me before taking away my glass of after I toke the aspirin.

"Well you must have had a lot more to drink then we both thought because you were pass out besides the lamp post." Mikey said as I just started at my hands frowning before looking up at him, "Did you notice anything strange at all Mikey?" I asked feeling stupid but I had to know, I watched as Mikey shake his head no. "Why Frank what happened?" He asked looking at me worriedly as I sighed deeply, "Remember what I told you that Gerard had said to me before he died?" I asked as Mikey nodded his head still watching me.

“Well I thought I heard him Mikey then again it could have been from all the beer but I swear I saw him Mikey before I passed out." I said as Mikey frowned at me and giving me a sad look, "Frank you know that Gerard is dead, you just have been through so much in such a short time. You just need to relax and that means no drinking ok?" He asked giving me that look that I was so familiar with, "Don’t treat me like Gerard, Mikey I know that look. I’m not going to pull a Gerard ok? I just need time to myself to think." I added softly seeing Mikey’s hurt face before turning into one of his understanding looks.

"Ok Frank just call me if you need me ok," he asked as Mama hopped onto my bed and curling up beside me. "Ya sure Mikey you better get home, Alicia must be worried about you." I said as Mikey nodded his head as he got up and left listening to him locking the door before hearing his car drive away.

I sighed sitting there for a few more minutes petting Mama before I got up and went down stairs looking for some food realizing that I had none left and that Mama was getting low on her dog food. I gave myself a once over in the mirror realizing that I needed to change and get a shower, so I went up the stairs to get a shower. After I got out of the shower Mama was still laying on my bed watching me as I got dressed, "Hey girl I got to go run to the store you be good ok?" I asked as Mama gave a small bark as I smiled at her before I grabbed my keys and went down the stairs before going out the door making sure that the door was locked. I got in the car as I started it up and pulled out the driveway heading to the store. I decided to turn on the radio after looking at the sky seeing that it was getting darker.

"Hello welcome to 109.5, we will have your weather after this small segment that were going to have. As many of you know the great and amazing Gerard Arthur Way sadly died a tragic attack on October 11, 2008. It’s been almost a week since his death and most of the world seems to still be morning the loss of him.....” I turned off the radio not being able to take any more of it as I got closer to the store and got out hoping to make it fast. I hurried into the store trying to get everything I needed before I was notice by someone I knew; I was just not ready to be social yet. I was making it down the last row grabbing Mamas food when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Frankie!" I grimaced a little at my nickname before turning around and facing a smiling John. "Hey John how are you doing," I asked moving down the alley and heading towards the checkout. “Eh ok man, hey how are you dealing with Gerard’s death?" He asked looking me over as I shrugged as I place my things on the cover belt, "I’m doing ok." I said as he nodded his head before smiling, "Well I was thinking that we should bring the band back together and all the guys agreed. All we need is our lead singer so what do you say Frank?" He asked as I paid for my things and turned around seeing him smiling hopefully at me.

"I don’t know man, I need to think about it first then I’ll give you a call." I said as John nodded his head, "Ok Frank just give me a ring whenever you made up your mind." He said as I walked out the door nodding my head as I walked over to my car. I sighed as I got into my car thinking if I should go join up with the guys and do the band thing, it could help get my mind off of Gerard or it could not. I spent the whole car ride home thinking what to do as I got home seeing that Mikey was there. I pushed open the door as Mama came running over to me barking, "Hey girly, Mikey I know your here come over here and help me with all these bags!" I shouted as Mikey came out of the kitchen and helped me with them as he rolled his eyes at me.

"So what are you doing here," I asked as I gave Mama her food as I looked over at Mikey as he made coffee. "Well I was all by myself and I figured I would come and bug you," he said looking over at me as I smiled. "Well tough luck Mikey Way you can’t bug me," I said as I got up and sat down, hearing the coffee maker go off. "Here you go Frank, so what’s up you seem to have something on your mind." He said as he handed over a cup of coffee as I nodded my head as I toke a sip out of it. ”So I ran into John at the store and he wants me to join back up with the band," I said as Mikey raised his eye brow as I sighed. "And I don’t know what to do; I mean I think it will feel so weird since you know that Gee is gone, because he would come to a lot of my shows." I said as Mikey nodded his head in understanding as he looked me over.

"Well I think you should do it. It would do you some good to get out of the house and do something. I mean I’m working at the music store before you get to the mall and Ray is doing guitar lessons. Also you’re going to run out of money soon and like I said before Gerard wouldn’t want you sitting around here sulking all day, it’s just not you Frank." Mikey said as I nodded my head realizing that he was right and that I needed to do something with myself. "Well can you stop by every once in a while to check on Mama since I won’t know what they all have planned for the moment." I said as Mikey nodded his head smiling at me, “Ya sure Frank.”

“Awesome, so I'll most likely call John later and I’ll let you know the hours," I said drinking out of my cup as Mikey study me closely. “What Mikey,” I asked as Mikey sighed, “You might not like this but I think you should visit Gerard’s grave and get some closer. I mean I went and I talked and I felt better after it. I know that his body isn’t there but it feels like that his soul is there or something... Don’t give me that look Frank you know what I mean.” Mikey said glaring at me as I nodded my head.

“Ya I get it Mikey I think I will go over now before it starts raining.” I said getting up and putting my mug in the sink as Mikey did the same before pulling me into a tight hug. “I really think that you need to do this Frank and it will make you feel a whole lot better,” he said letting me go as he headed down my hallway with me close behind.

”Ya I know, hey I’ll call you later and let you know what John has to say about our preforming times.” I said as I locked the door as Mikey nodded his head as he headed to his car waving good-bye before he pulled away leaving me standing beside my car. I got in my car before driving to the graveyard that Gerard was buried in. I stopped my car in front of the gate as I slowly got out of it, taking a deep breath before I walked through the cemetery heading towards Gerard’s grave. I sighed as I sat down in front of Gerard’s grave feeling bad that I didn’t bring anything seeing all the flowers around his grave. I looked around the graveyard seeing that Gees grave was besides a tree as the wind started to pick up.

”Um hey Gee, it’s me Frankie.... God, this feels so weird just talking to your stone while knowing your body isn’t here or maybe Mikey is right and your soul is right here. So it’s been hard, I’m not going to lie to you about it and say that it’s been easy and all that stupid bullshit that everyone else wants to hear. I think they don’t get it I was right there when you died and there was nothing that I could do to save you if only...” I stopped as I gave a soft sob as I notice that I had started to cry.

“If I would have known that you were going to get attacked by some kind of animal then I wouldn’t have invited you over and I should have waited. I know what you must be thinking right now or shouting at me from the other side that it isn’t my fault that you’re dead. Well it feels like it, you see I didn’t invite you over for just movies I wanted to tell you that I loved you and that it didn’t matter if you didn’t feel the same. Just as long as we could be friends I would have been fine with it.” I stopped as I looked around hearing a branch snap before sighing seeing it was just a squirrel as it ran up the tree.

“So I ran into John today and he wants me to get back together with Leathermouth. I think I’m going to do it so I can get my mind off of things and try to escape from these thoughts I have been having. You won’t be happy to hear this but I have been thinking about cutting again like I used to do when I was younger but I haven’t its just so hard knowing that you are gone and that you won’t be here for my birthday that’s coming up soon. It’s going to be weird going on stage again without you here, wishing me good luck and being out in the crowd.” I stopped sighing as I got up feeling it starting to rain as I looked down at Gerard’s grave.

“I wish that you could come to see one of my shows like you used to,” I said wiping away the tears as the rain started to pick up and it started to thunder. I walked back to my car trying to shake the feeling that I was being watched as I started up my car and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think. Thanks!


	4. Spend The Rest Of Your Days Rocking Out, Just For The Dead

I walked through the door throwing off my wet coat as Mama came running over to me as lighting filled the sky as she whined at the thunder. “Shh its ok girl, your fine,” I said as I walked through the house looking for John’s number. “Where did I.... Ah there it is,” I said to myself as I grabbed Johns number before heading back to the living room picking up the phone and dialing his number. “Hey Frank! So what do you say?” “Ya sure it would be nice to be in the band again, so when do we start?” I asked as I dug out Pansy and hooking her up to the amp in my room, “Well we have a thing tonight, they don’t want anything new so that we can just do our old stuff.” “Tonight? Really have you seen the weather at all man, it’s raining cats and dogs.”

I heard him sigh, “Ya I know man but it’s going to clear up soon and besides we're getting good money out of this gig.” He said as I rubbed my face thinking about it, “Ok, ok where is it at and when are we preforming?” “It’s at that new club Darkness and we start at eight.” I looked over at the clock seeing that it was 6:30, “Ok man I’ll be over there at seven.” “Great! See you there Frank,” he said before he hanged up. I just sighed before I dialed Mikey’s number, “Hey Frank so do you need me to come over tonight to watch Mama?” “Ya if you could, because we have a show tonight and I really don’t want her by herself when it’s this bad outside.” I said as I dug through my dresser finding my old Leathermouth outfit. ‘Ya no problem Frank, I’ll be over there soon,” before he hanged up I spoke up. “Hey Mikey be careful, ok?” “Ya sure Frank see you soon.” He said as we both hanged up and I went over to Pansy to make sure that she was still working ok.

I played a few rifts listening to the sound bounce off the walls smiling that she still sounded fine. “Hey Mama you want me to play something for you,” I asked looking over to see her laying on my bed wagging her tail. “I’ll talk that as a yes,” I said as I started playing not realizing that Mikey was standing outside the door clapping slowly. “Wow Frank you can still play Vampires Will Never Hurt You, very well.” He said stepping into the room as I removed Pansy and unplugged before putting her in her case, “Hey Mikey didn’t hear you come in and I don’t know why I started playing that one song.” “Cause it reminded you of Gee,” he stated simply as he sat down besides Mama.

I sighed as I went into the bathroom changing into my Leathermouth outfit, “Ya maybe your right, I don’t know Mikey I really didn’t feel like I got close sure when I went to Gees” grave. I felt like I was being watched the whole time and even after I left.” I said as I walked back out seeing Mikey nodding his head, “Ya I know what you’re saying I haven’t been able to shake that feeling since I left there.” He admitted as I carried my case down the stairs with Mikey close behind me, “I don’t know Mikes, its fucking weird..... Ok so I will be back hopefully around ten at most, if you need anything or having any worries just text me ok?”

“Ya sure, whatever you say mom,” he said laughing as I flipped him off before picking up Mama. “Now you be good for Uncle Mikey you understand?” Mama gave a soft bark as I rubbed her head, “Good girl, see you two later.” I said as I walked out the door hearing Mikey shouting for me to have a good time and to be safe. By the time I got to the car the rain had almost stopped as I got in and drove off to the club. I parked my car a corner away from the club as I got out walking towards it feeling like I was being followed as I picked up my pace. I got to the back door knocking on it as the door opened.

“Frank! Good timing man missed you a shit load! We have to talk after the show,” James said happily as he let go of me and pulled me inside. “So right now their doing sound check and then were going on for warm up. So in the meantime get something to drink if you want, have a last minute smoke or something. I got to go check on a few things,” then James was off looking like he was on a man hunt. I sighed shaking my head as I went over to the table as I grabbed a beer as I slowly drank it, trying to calm my nerves as I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I jumped a few feet almost spilling my beer as I turned around seeing John trying not to laugh.

”Geez Frank your acting like you’re going to run into a vampire or something,” he said laughing as I rolled my eyes as I finished up my beer. “Come one man they want us to start early since they got a big crowd tonight.” “Ya I’m coming,” I said as I grabbed Pansy and headed on stage hearing the voices of the bar goers get louder. I hooked up Pansy before tapping the microphone a little hearing a little feedback, “Hey everyone how you doing tonight!” The crowd cheered as James started to play softly on the drums as everyone else started up. “What?! What was that I can’t fucking hear you? I said how you doing tonight!” This time there was a lot more shouting and cheering as I couldn’t help smiling at the feeling of being back on stage. “That’s much better! Now you most likely know who we are right?” I asked as I hold the mic out to the crowd as they shouted back, “Yes!”

”Ok then, who are we then smart fuckers?” “Leathermouth,” they screamed back as I place the mic back on the stand. “Good now I want you guys to start a fucking mash pit right now...,” then the show was on as we went into our first song of the night. We were going through your fifth song as I looked over the crowd not having to sing at the moment as I felt that feeling that I was getting closely watched again. I felt like I froze as I spotted a familiar face staring back at me, I blinked at a few times thinking that I was seeing things but nope there was Gerard smiling at me from the back of the crowd. Somehow I was able to perform through the rest of the song and then it was time for our break. I bolted off stage handing my guitar off to one of the helpers as I ran out into the club looking around trying to find Gerard but he was gone. ”Easy Frankie, where’s the fire?” James asked as he appeared besides me as I shook my head before turning to face him seeing him looking at me worried.

“Nothing I just thought I saw someone I haven’t seen for a long time.” I said as I went back behind the stage rubbing my face feeling like I was losing it. It was just your thoughts going wild, your just wishing that Gerard could see you how well you are doing this show,’ my brain whispered to me as I just groaned grabbing another beer and drinking it in one gulp. “Frank you sure you ok man? You looked like you just saw a ghost.” James asked as I just shook my head not wanting to tell him that I saw Gerard or I thought I did. “Naw I’m good man, hey I got to answer this,” said as I pulled out my phone as it kept going off. James nodded his head leaving alone as I answered my phone. “Hello? What Mikey I can’t hear you. Hang on.” I made my way outside before putting my phone back against my ear, “Ok now what were you trying to say Mikey?” I asked as I put one of my cigarette in my mouth.

“Frank, Mama is gone!” Mikey said sounding like he was going to break down and start crying. “Wait what?” I asked as I felt my cigarette fall out of my mouth as I rubbed my face. “Ok tell me what happen Mikey.” “Well I had gotten tired so I figured I would lay down and take a nap for a little bit, before I fall asleep Mama was curling up on me then I was out. I was woken by I loud crashing sound and so I got up finding that your front door was kicked opened and that Mama was nowhere to be found. I called and called for her Frank and...” “Shit ok... Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m leaving right now I don’t care if we are done for the night or not. When I get there you and I will go looking for her Mikey we will find her or she will show up because this isn’t the first time she has gotten out.”

”Ok Frank see you soon,” Mikey said as he hanged up as I just stared at my phone before I ran back inside and right into John. “Frank what’s wrong,” he asked taking one look at my face. “Mama she got out when someone kicked opened my door, I got to go home and find her.” I said as I quickly put Pansy back into the case and started heading back out again. “But Frank..!” “I’m sorry John you just got to do it without me I need to find Mama.” I said before the door closed on his face as I ran to my car throwing my case into the back before speeding home. When I got back Mikey was standing in the doorway as I quickly got out of the car and ran over to him.

“Ok go to the kitchen and it the second cabaret there should be two flashlights.” Before I could finish Mikey was off and heading to the kitchen to get them as I checked the door seeing that it still closed and locked. “Here Frank,” Mikey said as he reappeared handing over the flashlight as I gave him a nod as I went out the door turning it on. “Mama! Here girly, Mama come here!” I shouted as I waved the flashlight round hoping that I would see her. “Mikey you go on the other side of the street,” I said as Mikey nodded his head as he ran over to the other side. “Mama!”

“Mama! Mama, come here girl!” “Mama! Come on girl! Where are you?” I asked as my voice broke on the last part as Mikey came back over to my side, “Frank come on lets go home, we can look tomorrow. We have been at this for hours,” Mikey said as I looked at my phone seeing that it was now 10:30 as I sighed in defeat nodding my head.

“Hey come on she might be back at your place curled up on your bed,” Mikey said since I left the door a little open though that was kind of stupid thing to do since of where I lived. “Ok Mikey, if not we look tomorrow.” I said yawning as we walked back to my place as I went in and Mikey went home. I climbed into bed not bothering to get out of my clothes as I broke down sobbing before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know Frank doesn't play guitar in Leathermouth but I did it for a reason, you'll see. Anyways hope you guys like. If you have any questions feel free to ask me and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks!


	5. But Where Did You Run To And Where Did You Hide?

I woke the next morning hearing knocking at the door as I stumbled out of bed and went down stairs. I opened the door finding Mikey and Ray standing there, “Hey Frank, Mikey told me what happened. I wanted to come out and help.” I nodded my head as everything from last night came crashing down on me as I let them in. “So I made fliers that we could put up around town and you’re going to hate me for this but I posted it on the My Chemical Romance site that you lost Mama and any help would be welcomed.” Mikey said as I just nodded my head as I went to the kitchen getting myself and the guys some coffee. 

“Don’t worry Frank we will find her," Ray said as I gave a small smile as I went to go change into fresh clothes. "Ok so let’s do this," I said as I walked down the stairs grabbing the fliers out of Mikey's hand as we went out the door. “Ok Mikey you go that way," I said pointing to the left were it lead into town. "Me and Ray will cover the neighborhood, call us if you get anything and we will do the same." I said as Mikey nodded his head before he started walking shouting Mamas name as he went. “Ok Ray you go to that side of the street and I'll go on this side of the street, just put the flyers where ever you can." I said as I gave Ray some of the flyers as he nodded his head before crossing the street and started put up the flyers as he called for Mama. I sighed before I started walking down the sidewalk shouting for Mama stopping every once in a while putting a flier on a telephone pole. 

I stopped as I heard braking coming from the graveyard, I turned around seeing that Ray was still far away from me. "Ray! I think I heard Mama from the graveyard! I’m going to go check!" I yelled before I toke off running not waiting for Rays answer as I got closer to the graveyard as the barking got louder. "Mama! Come her girl!" I yelled as I tried to catch my breath back as the barking seem to fade as I cursed to myself before I continued walking through the graveyard, feeling like I was being watched again. I frowned as I looked up at the sky noticing that it was getting cloudy before I tripped over something and fall to the ground. “Fuck! What the hell did I trip over,” I said out loud as I got up and looked down to see what I tripped over as my blood ran cold seeing that it was Mamas collar. 

“Oh no... Mama! Mama where are you girl!?”I shouted as I got back onto my feet holding her collar to my chest tightly as I moved through the graveyard listening for any barking but hearing none. “Mama!” I yelled out as I collapsed to the ground as I started sobbing, “What happen to you girl? Who the hell toke you?”I whispered as I looked down at her collar feeling the tears falling down my face. I heard a loud growl as I quickly got up to my feet and looked around the graveyard trying to see what made the sound. “Who the hell is out there? Show yourself!”I shouted as I heard more growling and snarling coming from the forest, as I slowly made my way towards the edge of the forest. "Frank!"I stopped as I turned around seeing Ray running towards me with Mikey close behind him. "Frank, there you are did you find... Oh...”Ray said seeing that Mamas collar was in my hands and that I was shaking badly. "Oh Frankie...”"Didn’t you guys hear the noise?" I asked as I pointed towards the woods hearing nothing now as Mikey and Ray both gave me a worried look. 

”What noise Frank? I didn’t hear anything," Mikey said as he pulled off his glasses to rub at his eyes seeing that he had black rings under his eyes. “In the woods, I heard growling and snarling, it sounded like something was fighting but...” I stopped feeling stupid as the thought crossed my mind. “But what Frank? You can tell us,” Ray said as he looked behind me and into the dark forest as the wind picked up blowing the dead leaves into our faces. “It didn’t really sound like it was animals fighting, I mean it did but more human like.” I mumbled the last part as I got the feeling of being watched again as I quickly turned around seeing nothing before there was a loud crash of thunder. “Come on guys; let’s get out of here before it starts to rain. Also this place is giving me the creeps.” Mikey said as he started the long walk back to the main gate as Ray followed before he stopped and turned around to see that I wasn’t following them, that I was still staring into the woods trying to figure out what was in there. 

”Frank? Are you coming..?” Ray asked worriedly as he looked back towards Mikey’s fading figure before looking back at me. “Ya I’m coming,” I said shaking my head as I turn my back towards the forest and followed Ray as the rain started to come down as I held onto Mamas collar tightly still feeling like I was being watched. I groaned as I opened my door before going to the couch and collapsing on it as I felt the guy’s eyes on me. “Frank you should get up and change into dry clothes before you get sick,” Mikey said as he pulled off his soaked hoodie as I looked down at myself seeing that I was soaked and cover in mud from me tripping. “Ya sure I’ll go do that,” I said as I got up and went upstairs still holding onto Mamas collar as I went into my bedroom. I slowly put Mamas collar down before I started changing into dry clothes hoping that this was just some horrible nightmare but knowing that this was all happening and that Mama was really gone. 

I sighed as I grabbed Mamas collar before I started making my way down the stairs stopping as I heard Ray and Mikey talking quietly to each other. “I’m really worried about Frank, Mikey. I mean I know that he has been through a lot of the past few weeks but, I’m worried that he is about to snap soon...” I heard Mikey sigh as I peeked around the corner seeing him pulling Ray into a hug, “Ya I know what you are saying and I think he just needs to have fun or hear some good news...” “Should we tell him about us,” I heard Ray ask in a quieter voice as I felt my eyes widen in shock. Wait, Mikey and Ray are together? When did this happen and I thought Mikey was going out with Alicia. And why didn’t they tell me about this? I thought as I saw Mikey shaking his head as he pulled away from Ray, sitting down on the couch sighing. “Not right now Ray, I think it would be too much for him right now. You know how he blames himself for Gerard’s death because he wanted to tell him that he loved him." Mikey said as I say Ray sit down beside him shaking his head. "Ya I know, but it wasn’t his fault and I thought...” Before Ray could finish what he was saying, there was someone pounding at my door as I quickly made it up my stairs before making it sound like I was coming down them and not have been listening to them. “Frank! There’s someone at the door,” Mikey shouted as I walked pass the living room rolling my eyes. 

“Really I had no clue,” I said as I made my way to the door and opened it revealing pissed looking John, seeing that it had finally stopped raining. “What the hell Frank? We had to end the show because you left and only got half of the pay! Why did you have to fucking leave you asshole!” He shouted at as he shoved me while I stared back in shock before I snapped out of it of it shoving him back. “Cause asshole, Mama got out and now she is missing!” I shouted as I glared at him noticing that his eyes seemed empty but his face was holding very pissed off look. That’s weird, I thought as John gave a harsh laugh. “Oh really? Frank it’s a fucking dog! You cost us money! What did you think you could have saved her if you got home in time unlike how you weren’t able to save Gerard in time? Huh Frankie?” He asked coldly as I stared at him feeling my blood run cold, “What did you fucking say!” I shouted as I faintly hearing Mikey and Ray leaving the living room and coming towards the door. 

“You heard what I said. You couldn’t save your stupid dog like you couldn’t save that faggot!” He snarled out looking at me mocking as something snapped inside of me as I tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. “Don’t you call him that! You fucking bastard! What the hell is wrong with you! Gerard was your friend, why are you acting like an asshole?” I screamed in anger as I punched him again as he just laughed before Ray and Mikey pulled me off of him. “Frank stop,” Ray said as I tried to get out of his grip seeing John getting up smirking around the blood that was running out of his noise. “I suggest you get out of here before we call the cops on you. You’re not welcomed around here anymore.” Mikey said coldly as John broke out laughing maniacally as cold terror ran down my spine. 

“Oh poor, poor Frankie, you will pay for loving Gerard. You see you made him very jealous that you stole Gerard from him, so he stole him back and yet he doesn’t still want him. So you’re going to pay with your life, he promises it. Then Gerard will be all his!” He gave a laugh before he turned and walked away heading towards the forest near the cemetery. I just stood there in shock trying to wrap my mind around what he said as I could hear Mikey talking to me faintly as everything started to spin before I passed out.


	6. Dead

I woke later with the sun shining on my face as I sighed sitting up seeing that Mikey was there watching over me. “Oh good Frank you are wake, we were worried about you.” Mikey said as he handed me a glass of water as everything that happened came rushing back to me. “So where is Ray and what the fuck was up with John?” I asked as Mikey frowned deeply as he pushed up his glasses. “Well Ray left to go do his guitar lessons since it is almost four and as for John...” He trailed off before he turned on my TV as I gasped in shock, seeing the news. “He’s dead?” I got out as Mikey nodded his head before turning up the TV as I listened to the lady on TV talk. 

”Sadly John McGuire lost his life today after he was found stumbling out of the woods near the old Woodbine cemetery with a knife in his chest and a huge chunk of his neck missing the authorities report after getting the call around two. This has been the tenth death that had happened over the past few weeks, authorities believe that this is not a work of a lose animal. They believe that it is an actual human since this is the third person to have been found with a knife in their chests, but have not found any finger prints. They are warning people to please be careful and to try to avoid going outside during night as much as possible since all the other attacks have happened during the night. Also to please report to the authorities if you have any idea or leads on who is doing this. Now over to Jeff with the weather...” 

Mikey turned it off as he gave me a small smile as I just shook my head, “Mikey something is going on and I feel like it’s more the just some ‘killer’” I said making the quotation marks with my hands as I got up and headed down stairs with Mikey close behind. “Then what do you think is going on than Frank?” Mikey asked as he sat down in the kitchen chair as I grabbed myself a bear shrugging my shoulders. "I don’t know give me some time to think about it... So you and Ray huh?"I asked as I saw Mikey’s eyes widen before he nodded his head giving me a small smile. "Ya...”"Ok, explain I want to know everything and I get you not wanting to tell me but really Mikey no more secrets between us, ok?” 

I asked as Mikey nodded his head before he started his story, "So I have been crushing on Ray for a while but I thought it was not going to happen, so I started dating Alicia but that was kind of stupid. We both realized that we were falling for other people, but agreed that we could still be friends. So that’s why we stopped acting like a couple part way through tour and then I got the guts to tell Ray that I liked him. Long story short, me and Ray are dating. Alicia and I are friends, she is seeing this chick, I think and she is letting me stay at her place until Ray made some room for me into move in with him." He said finishing his story as I noticed that he was blushing as I pulled him into a tight hug smiling before letting him go. "Well I’m glad for you guys, just next time let me know ok? I know you were trying to keep me from getting my feelings hurt but I’m ok with it." I said as Mikey nodded his head smiling and blushing lightly now, "So did Gerard know?" I asked sitting down across from him. 

”Ya, I mean... He knew about the crush and was fine with it and so on. So ya but if it make you feel better Bob doesn’t know about it yet." Mikey said as I just laughed nodding my head, before I could question Mikey more, Mikey changed the subject. "So what do you want to do for your birthday, it’s coming up soon." Mikey said as he pointed out as I just shook my head, "I don’t know Mikey I don’t think I want to do anything. I mean...” "Oh come on Frank! You need the birthday party and need to see people besides me and Ray. Frank you’re slowly fading away and you have been drinking more. Frank I’m really worried about you, just come on. I’ll handle everything for you and it will turn out fucking awesome." Mikey said getting up hearing his phone going off as he pulled it out smiling a small smile at the text he got as I nodded my head giving up. 

“Oh fine, now go see your boyfriend. Tell Ray that I said hi ok?"I said knowing that it was Ray that had texted him. "Ya sure, I will. Frank make sure to eat and shower and to...” ‘Ya, ya, ya ok mom," I said getting up and pushing him towards the door as Mikey laughed pushing my hands away from him. “Ok I get it, just be safe ok?" He asked giving me a serious look over his shoulder as he stepped out of the door as I noticed that the sun was starting to slowly set. “Ya I will, you be safe too. Ok?” I asked pulling him into a tight hug before letting him go as he poked me. "Of course I will, see you around Frank." He said before he walked to his car and waving bye as he drove away. 

I sighed as I closed the door before leaning against it, listening to the quietness of the house as I felt my chest tightened remembering that Mama was still out there missing. I pushed myself away from the door before turning around making sure that is was lock, remembering that there was something out there. I frowned as I made my way to the kitchen as I started getting myself something to eat as I pulled out a bear to drink before going into the living room and turning on the TV, not being able to handle the quietness of the house. I went back into the kitchen as the microwave went off, as I grabbed my soup out of before making my way back to the living room trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I bite my lip in worry as Johns words rang through my head, “You will pay with your life Frank, he promises it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Anyways hope you guys like it, please let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll have more up today.


	7. I Will Drown In The Fear

I groaned as I pushed my soup away not feeling hungry anymore as I rubbed my face feeling like I was stuck in one of my horror movies. "Something is not right about this,” I said out loud as I jumped at the loud bang at my door as I slowly got up and made my away to the door. I watched in horror as I saw the door knob rattle a little before I heard a loud bone chilling laugh that sounded very familiar. Though I didn’t stick around to think about it as I run upstairs and into my room, locking the door as I grabbed Mamas collar as I curled up on my bead willing myself to stop shaking as I cling to her collar tightly. 

I must have fallen asleep, cause the room was pitch black as I opened my eyes listening to the hollowing wind before jumping at the crash of thunder. I groaned as I pulled the blanket over myself willing myself to try to go back to sleep as lighting flashed through the sky lighting up my room for a second before it was dark again. I froze as I slowly moved my head out from underneath my blanket as I stared at my covered window, swearing that I saw someone sitting in the tree as the lighting light up the sky. I kept on staring at the window as it kept on thundering, trying to prove myself wrong and that there was nothing out there. I was going to close my eyes when there was another flash of lighting as I gasped in terror seeing that there was someone in my tree besides my window. 

I quickly turned over and pulled my blanket back over me, trying to forget what I saw. I laid there shaking as it kept on storming, wishing that Gerard was here to comfort me, to tell me that I was seeing things because I was so fucking scared and I didnt know if I was seeing things or not. For the rest of the night I laid there listening to the storm and praying that I was just seeing things before passing out from exhaustion. I was woken later in the day by my phone ringing as I answered it yawning, "Hello?" I asked looking over at my clock already seeing that it was one. "Hey Frank, do you want me to come over?" Mikey asked as I was about to say yes before yesterday’s events and last night’s came crashing down on me as I felt fear clinging to my chest tightly. 

“Naw, I’m good man. Go hang with Ray, I just want some time to myself," I lied hoping that Mikey wouldn’t hear it and ended up coming over. “Ok Frank, well I’ll talk to you later then." He said sounding shock but happy before he hang up as I groaned hitting my head against my hand. "Why did I tell him not to come over again," I mumbled to myself before I got up and grabbed my laptop deciding that I needed to check something out. As I waited for the web come up I thought about what happen the past few days/weeks, starting with Gerard’s death to Johns. “Something is going on and it’s not normal.” I thought aloud before I typed in ‘recent attacks in New Jersey, Belleville.’ I sighed in frustration getting up and heading down stairs with my laptop knowing it was going to take a while to load. 

As it loaded I got up and made myself some food as I again thought about what John had said and if it was true then it met that Mikey and Ray weren’t that every safe around me. I decided then that I would keep them both at arm’s length until I figure out what was going on if what I saw last night was real then I was in serious trouble and I didnt need my friends getting hurt by it. I already lost Gerard and John, I wasn’t going to lose Mikey and Ray next I thought as I walked back to my laptop seeing that it was done finally loading. I gasped in shock seeing that someone else was murder last night and that there throat was ripped out, with a knife in there head this time. 

I quickly turned off my computer before I ran upstairs and straight to the bathroom as I lost my lunch. I slowly got up before leaning my head against the mirror as I tried to not pass out as I looked myself over grimacing at what I saw. Good thing Mikey didnt come over or he would have flipped out, my eyes were blood shot and my eyes were red and puffy. My hair looked like it should have something living in it as I pulled at it gritting my teeth in pain before deciding that I needed a shower and a change if I was going to be battling an evil murder on my own. After getting clean and getting more food into me as promised by Mikey also avoiding the beer, feeling like I was Gerard trying to get clean. I shook my head at that thought as I made my way out of the house stopping at my car before figuring I was better off walking noticing that it was sunny and nice out for once. 

I pulled out my phone debating before calling Mikey, “Hey Frank did you change your mind?" “Ya...” I trailed off debating if I should tell Mikey about last night before figuring that I had too, figuring that however was after me would be after my friends to. “Hey Mikey where are you?" I asked as I started walking but figuring that he would be at Rays place, “Rays.” He said listening to him pull away from his phone shouting at Ray that I would be over. “Awesome cause I need to talk to both of you guys, so I’ll be over there soon.” I said as I went around the bend before heading down Rays street, “Ok Frank see you soon." He said as I hanged up my phone as I kept walking down the street, before I felt like I was being watched again as I quickly turned around looking around to see anything before seeing nothing. I gulped nervously as I quickly made my way to the end of the street as I made my way up to Ray’s house as I knocked on the door. 

”Frank! I’m so glad that you came over," Mikey said as he pulled me inside as I sighed quietly seeing that he locked the door before leading me into Rays living room seeing Ray on the couch. “Hey Frank, glad you come over," he said as he got up to hug me before going back to his seat as Mikey sat down beside him. I stood there fidgeting a little before I sat down in one of the chairs as I looked down at my inked hands realizing that it was a bad idea to come here and that they would think that I was finally losing it from what was going on.

“Frank, what’s wrong?" I heard Mikey ask as I looked up seeing that they were both watching me as I toke a deep breath before going, “Ok so I need to tell you guys something but before I tell you, you got to promise that you won’t think that stress is getting to me or anything like that. That I really believe that this is going on and that you guys should know about it. Also I’m not going crazy." I said seriously as they both nodded their heads before I told them about what happen last night and how I looked up and saw that there was another death that happened last night. Also that it was five miles away from my house. 

I stopped as I held my breath waiting for them to called me crazy or to give me that sad look that I had finally snapped from the stress but instead I got, “So what do you think is going on instead Frank?"This came from Mikey as I breathed a sigh of relief seeing that the guys were on my side and were willing to help me. "Well... Remember last night when I said that I didnt think that this was a human killer...” I trailed off looking at Mikey as head nodded his head, "Ya." "Well don’t think I’m crazy, but I think it’s a vampire." I rushed the last part out wait for them to bust out laughing and saying that I was being silly but they were both quiet and thinking hard. "Wait, you believe me?" I asked in shock as Mikey shrugged his shoulder, which was kind of messed up with Ray resting his chin on his shoulder.

“I mean well, don’t you think... The people that have been attacked have had part of their necks missing, also haven’t you noticed that more missing people signs have been popping up around town. I mean think about it guys, from all the horror movies that we have watched this all looks like a work of a messy vampire." He said as he pushed up his glasses, "Unless...” “Unless what Ray?" I asked moving forward on my seat glad to see that I wasn’t the only thinking that something hugely weird and wrong was going on. “Unless the vampire is doing it on purpose and wants to be noticed... Guys this is crazy vampires are not real, I mean come on." Ray said as he looked between me and Mikey. “Ya I know Ray, but I saw the pictures and it looks like something an animal should have made, not a human no matter how hard they tried." I said as Ray sat there quietly and thought about it as we both watched him, seeing that Mikey was on board with me one hundred percent.

“Ok so let’s say that you are right and there is a vampire out to get you, which is doing all this stuff to scare the hell out of you, just to make you think that you are going crazy. Then what the hell are we going to do about it and if you are right do you think that it was a vampire that attacked Gerard?”Ray asked asking the one unwanted question that I didnt want to think about. "Well... then we figure out who the vampire is, so that means someone that Gerard dated because I made him/her jealous as hell that they want to kill me according to what John said. Also that would explain why John was acting all weird that day." I said pausing as they both nodded their heads before I want on with what I was saying. “Then we kill the vampire because it most likely isn’t going to stop if we ask nicely and it would try to rip out of my throat. As for the Gerard thing I don’t know, I’m trying not to think about it cause that would mean that he is live and I just don’t want to get my hopes up if we are wrong or if it wasn’t a vampire that attacked him and that it was an actual animal that killed him.” 

“I get what you are saying Frank that would explain why Gerard’s body was missing, but like you said I’m trying not to get my hopes up either." Mikey said as he frowned as I got up and pulled him into a tight hug before letting go as I was pulled into another tight hug by Ray. "Don’t worry Frank, were here for you. So what should we do first?" Ray asked as he let me go as I shrugged my shoulders as Mikey rolled his eyes at us before disappearing before he returned with his laptop. "Research, Ray go make us some coffee, this will take a while." Mikey said opening up his laptop as Ray disappeared into the kitchen as I sat done beside Mikey as I poked him. "So… no party then?" I asked as Mikey gave me a disapproving look, "Nope, it is still on Frank, we got to try to act normal so that the vampire doesn’t find out what we are doing. Besides your party will make a great place to bring it out.” Mikey said as he typed away at the computer before stopping to read before making notes before starting over again.

“What? Mikey that is crazy! Ray your boyfriend is crazy!" I shouted as I stared at him like he had lost it as he sighed at me. "Frank stop looking at me like that and... Oh thank you Ray." He said taking a mug from him before Ray handed me my own as he sat down besides Mikey looking at us. "What’s going on?" Ray asked as Mikey sighed not looking up from his computer, "I think that Frank’s party would be a great place to bring out the vampire and be able to take care of it. Frank stop it you know that it’s a good idea, there will be a lot of people there, so the vampire will be able to blend in but we will know that it will be there. You will wonder off like you always do but we will be keeping a close eye on you but the vampire will think it’s the perfect time to attack then bam we come to the rescue you then kill it knowing that he/she will want to try to draw it out." Mikey said logically knowing that he had a very good point but I did still not like it at all.

“Ok ya sure, or the vampire attacks someone else at the party to causes a panic then bam it kidnaps me and then no more Frankie. Or it doesn’t show up at all and nothing happens, it will just make me freak out. Also it might know what we will try to do and it’ll just show up but do nothing but watch us and wait for the right moment to strike when your guard or my mine is down." I pointed out as Mikey rolled his eyes at me like that this was the most stupid thing he has ever heard. "Frank, you know how stupid that sounds, ok? Stop freaking out we got this under control and besides if you’re so freaked out about it attacking someone we will just have to inform more people about it. Ya know greater in numbers and so on." Before I could open my mouth and point out how bad that idea was Ray interrupted me, “Frank, Mikey does have a good point and no I’m not saying that because I’m his boyfriend. We got this under control.

”Oh fine but if I die I’m hunting you two," I grumbled as I slumped back into the couch as they both laughed at me as Mikey patted my leg. "Don’t worry Frankie; we won’t let the vampire hurt you." He said as I grunted before yawning as I closed my eyes letting sleep over take me as I let the other assholes work.


	8. Just Sleep

I was woken later by Mikey poking my leg, “Hey you got to wake up Frank. We figured that you needed sleep but we wanted you to look at what all we found.” Mikey said as I groaned stretching before taking the notes from Mikey reading through them seeing that most of it was about vampires and how to kill them in different ways. “Did you guys find anything more on the murders? Like patterns or anything like that or someone that would have died around the time before this all started?” I asked as I put down the notes seeing both Mikey and Ray shaking their heads no. “No not really, just the same stuff as before and it seems to be at random for now. As for the deaths thing we don’t know if the person that is now a vampire was just put as missing not dead so that’s another whole day of researching that we will most likely have to do.” Mikey said rubbing his eyes as I nodded my head before glancing at the time seeing at it was almost five and the sun was staring to set. 

“Well, shit.” I said sighing before looking over at Ray, “Don’t even ask you can stay the night though you’ll have to sleep on the couch, sorry.” Ray said as I shrugged my shoulders, “It’s cool man thanks.” I said as Ray got up and gave me a hug before disappearing upstairs leaving me with Mikey. “Hey Mikes, thanks for agreeing with me about there being a vampire and being on my side.” I said as Mikey rolled his eyes before lightly punching me in the shoulder. “You’re an idiot, you know that right? Of course I’m going to agree with you dumbass, your my best friend and besides what has been going on isn’t normal.” Mikey said looking serious before sighing and shoving me lightly on the shoulder, “Don’t stay up to late, ok?” “Ya, ya and you and Ray don’t have that loud of sex,” I said laughing as Mikey tackled me to the ground, glaring at me as he blushed lightly.

”Shut up Frank! We have been taking it slow,” he mumbled the last part as I gently pushed him off of me. “Oh, I’m sorry Mikey... I didnt know, gah I feel like an ass now.” “Eh it’s ok and besides that’s normal Frank that I have been missing.” He said half teasing half serious as I nodded my head before smiling, “Ya I get it Mikes now go be with your boyfriend and let me get more sleep.” I said as I watched Mikey get up before grabbing the mugs as I made myself comfortable on the couch. “Hey do you need anything before I go upstairs?” Mikey asked popping his head into the room as I shook my head no. "Naw I'm good and besides if I need anything I know where to look since I know Rays house like the back of my hand." I said as I closed my eyes again hearing Mikey sighing before wishing a good night’s rest. “Night Frank,” I heard him say before I fell off to sleep. 

I woke groaning softly, looking around hearing it was storming outside again before I stood starting to walk down a long hallway, listening to the wind hollow and thunder crash loudly outside, shivering in fear before wrapping my arms around myself, wondering where I was. Before I could figure out where I was, I froze as I heard a loud pained scream before dashing down the hallway in panic realizing that it sounded like Mikey was in trouble. I stopped in front of the first door that I came across as I tried pushing it open, finding that it was locked. I stood there gasping for breath before I heard another loud pained screamed, “Please stop! Someone help me! Please!” I stood there shaking in terror before shaking my head, realizing that my friend needed my help as I ran down the hall stopping at the last door before shoving it open. 

I fell through the door as I looked up in horror seeing that Mikey was chained to the wall and was bleeding heavily, seeing tears falling from his eyes as he shook. “Frank get out of here before he gets you like... like...” He broke off sobbing as my eyes adjusted better to the room before wishing that they hadn’t as I tried to hold back the scream of horror that threatened to come flying out of my mouth, falling to the floor in shock and sadness. A few feet away from Mikey was Ray’s unmoving body seeing that there was a knife in his chest and that he was covered in blood. I quickly looked away before I could start freaking out as I got to my feet quickly before running over to Mikey, trying to get him out. “Frank, no just go.” He said in a shaky voice as he tried to sound brave but hearing the raw terror in his voice as he shook. “No Mikey, I’m not leaving you here, I’m getting you and me the fuck out of here.” I said pulling at the chains before pulling away seeing that I had to find a key to get Mikey out of these chains. 

"Frank no, you don’t understand it’s... Oh no, Frank run! Please!” Mikey yelled as I quickly turned around as I felt my breathe stop in horror and shock. “Gee..?” I gasped out trying not to believe in what I was seeing as I heard Mikey whimper in terror behind me. “It’s not Gerard, Frank. He’s not my brother that we know, he’s gone! Get out before it’s too late!” He said in hushed voice, sounding like he was going to start sobbing as Gerard gave a harsh laugh as I watched him closely. He was dressed in all black but covered in head to toe in blood as I tried not to gage realizing that the blood was most likely Rays and Mikeys. 

“What’s wrong Frankie baby? You scared?” He asked mockingly sweet as he moved forward as I stood there frozen as I could faintly hear Mikey yelling at me to get the hell out of there. “Shut up Michael! I want to have fun with my Frankie,” he snarled out before purring at me as I shook myself out of my daze. “Gerard, why are the hell are you doing this!” I yelled waving my hand around the room trying to hide my terror as he laughed darkly. “Oh Frankie, silly Frankie, this wasn’t all me you know, I’m not the only one that is having fun here. Oh if only you could taste then you would understand but he forbids it Frankie, I can’t have you.” He said almost sounding sad before moving towards me as I quickly moved away, “Wait! What!” I yelled trying to get my heart to slow done as Gerard’s eyes turned bloody red as his fangs slid down.

“Sadly Frank you have to die, he said it had to happen. All this had to.” He said waving his hand around the room as I backed up more before tripping over Rays dead body as I quickly got up before getting knocked down on the floor again with Gerard onto of me smirking evilly. “Gee please, no you don’t have to do this.” “But I do Frankie,” he said leaning closer to me as I could hear Mikey now screaming at Gerard to stop to kill him instead before his voice broke off to a gurgle as I screamed in horror hearing that the vampire had snapped his neck as I heard him laugh menacing in the background. “Good night Frankie, just sleep...” Gerard whispered mockingly as I tried to see how the vampire was before Gerard attacked me and everything went dark.....


	9. Vampires And Party Planning? What?

Frank! Frank! Frank wake the hell up! You’re dreaming! Frank!” I heard Mikey yell as I gasped before falling out of the couch shaking as Mikey pulled me into a tight hug as Ray stood behind us before getting down and hugging me also. “Hey, hey it’s ok Frank. God it must have been a bad one you were screaming for what seemed like forever before we could get you up and you were shaking and crying too.” Mikey said as I held onto them both tightly before letting them go as I gave a quick nod. “Ya, thanks for waking me up, it wasn’t that great of a dream... It seemed so real... You guys ok?” I asked still shaken up by the dream I had as I could still hear the evil laughter ringing through my head as I froze. “Ya we are fine... Frank? Frank? Hey Frank, what’s wrong, you look like you have seem a ghost.” Ray said shaking me out my terror as they both looked at me worried. 

“Guys...” I said slowly as I looked at them both as they nodded their heads. “Ya Frank?” “I think I know who the vampire is.” I said as my voice shook a little as the dream came back to me before pushing it away again, reminding myself that it didnt happen, that Mikey and Ray are both fine. “Can we talk this over coffee,” Mikey asked as he helped me to my feet as I nodded my head great fully as he lead me to the kitchen with Ray behind us before heading start to the coffee maker. “Ok Frank so tell us what happened in your dream and why do you believe that you know who the vampire is?” Mikey asked as I sighed listening to the coffee being made as I studied my hands before looking at Mikey. “Well...” I toke a deep breath before saying, “Bret…” “Wait, what?” Ray asked coming over with the coffee as Mikey toke a drink of his coffee. “Why do you think that the vampire is Bret?” Mikey asked around his mug as I held mine tightly trying to warm my hands as I shivered at thought of the dream and what happened at my house yesterday night.  
”Well remember when I told you guys that someone had rattled my door knob?” I asked pausing as they both nodded their heads as I continued. “Well I heard him laugh but I didnt think about it at first because well I was fucking terrified at the moment but after I had that dream, I realized it has to be him. I mean it sounded like his laughter but it was more menacing and cold.” I said shuddering as I heard his laughter ringing through my head. “Well I’m not saying I believe you but I mean come on Frank this is Bret that we are talking about here.”

Ray said pointing out as I nodded my head, “Ya but I thought about it and the more I do, I realize that it has to be him. After Gerard started getting sober he ended up pushing Bret away because Bret was still that drunk party guy. He wasn’t that happy about it and he didnt like it when me and Gerard started hanging out a lot more. I mean come on guys think about it how many times Bret would come over and say something about me, trying to make it sound like a joke. Though really he was insulting me and trying to make Gerard hang out with him.” 

”Now that you say that Frank your right, I mean I thought Bret was making some hugely bad jokes or that he was already drunk off his ass.” Mikey said sipping more out of his coffee as Ray nodded his head, “And I guess that would explain to why The Used had to cancel going on tour with us again cause Bret must have gone missing or they knew but didnt want to tell anyone.” “Ya... Ya! They must have known about it but didnt want to tell anyone about it for many reasons and Bret must have promised that he would be fine and be a good vampire. Then after the band parted ways Bret started planning on how to get his revenge at me.” I said finishing my idea as Ray got up and started making some food for us. “That’s saying if there is a vampire, guys I mean... I know I agreed that this could be possible but this all seems so far-fetched.” He said as Mikey sat there drumming his fingers before slowly smiling.

”It looks like you got an idea forming Mikey,” I said as Mikey nodded his head as his smile grew bigger before he went back to his pokerfaced look. “Ok so I can get Jephe’s number and call him, see if he has heard from Bret at all. Then I’ll work from there seeing what all I can find out, meanwhile Frank you act normal so that if you are being watched then the person... I should say vampire won’t know that you are planning something. After that I’ll work on getting your party ready.” Mikey said as Ray gave us some plates of food, as I sighed. 

“You’re not giving up on this party thing?” “Nope, also I think we should have a break from seeing each other so that it doesn’t look like we are plotting or anything like that.” Mikey said biting into his food as I nodded my head before finishing up my food.  
”Ok then, text me whenever you find out anything about Bret and thanks for letting me stay the night.” I said getting up as I gave them a hug, “It’s cool Frank, and you should know that you are welcomed here whenever you want to come over.” “And I’ll most likely text you later if I find anything if I don’t then that means that I’m still trying to find stuff.” Mikey said as I nodded my head, “Well I’ll see you guys around.” I said as I left the kitchen hearing them both bye as I opened up the door and stepped outside. I had to blink a few times to adjusted my eyes to the bright sun before I started walking home needing a change of clothes and a shower. After getting a shower and changing into a fresh pair of clothes I stood in front of my bed debating on what I should do next. I spotted Mamas collar lying on the bed as I sighed before I grabbed my keys and headed out of the house.

As I walked to the cemetery I frowned at the posters that we had put up about Mama as I shook my head trying not to think about how she was still missing. I sighed to myself, frowning a little as I stopped at the front gate debating if I should go in into the graveyard seeing that a lot of weird things have happened around it and in it. “Don’t be a coward,” I mutter to myself as I pushed the gate open wincing a little at the loud squeak it gave before making my way to Gerard’s grave. I stopped in front of Gerard’s grave seeing that a few people had left some flowers before I sat down frowning. “Hey Gee its, me Frankie. I’m sorry that I haven’t visit that much, this is still really weird for me and a lot have been going on. Sorry for not bring you a flower or something but knowing you, you would have told me that I’m being silly.” I paused as I heard a loud crack echo through the graveyard as I looked toward at the forest, swearing that I saw something move. 

I blinked my eyes a few times before turning back to Gerard’s grave trying to act normal knowing that I was being watched. “So I have no clue where to fucking start, so I’ll start from the beginning. Mama got out of the house the night of my show and she has been missing since. I’m worried as fuck Gerard, I found her collar and I’m scared that something bad happened to her. Since the only thing I found was her collar I’m thinking she got taken by someone, I mean it’s a thick collar, so someone has Mama. I don’t care what it takes I’ll find her; I just don’t want anything bad to happen to her. John ended up dying, what it was yesterday. Fuck Gerard this is so hard without you. First you, then Mama, now John I’m losing everyone that I care about and I don’t like it.” I stopped giving a sob as I let all the emotions that I have been trying to bottle up explode. 

“I don’t fucking get it and I just don’t know what the hell to do anymore. Mikey thinks that throwing me a huge birthday party will help me and help me loosen up some. I hope he is right I mean, it just seems like bad luck is clinging to me a lot lately. So maybe the party will help, though Ill probably have to clean up before then.” I said giving a small sad chuckle rubbing at the beard that was starting to grow, “I just feel like I can’t do the most simple things without thinking about you or just wanting to curl up and to forget the world...”I paused again hearing a loud crack coming from the forest before hearing a soft growl coming from it as I quickly got up, looking at the forest trying to see what was making the sound. I started to slowly make my way towards the forest before my phone went off, as I debated if I should ignore it before answering it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it toke so long. Anyways comments and kudos are always welcome. I hope you guys like it.


	10. Authors Note. Sorry!

Sorry for the horrible updates guys. My grandma is in the hospital for over a month now and.. its not looking great. I'll try to update when I can but it'll be here and there so please hang in there. Thank you for sticking around and giving this story love. I'll try to update this one hopefully next week if I have free time I got the chapter almost finished. Again thank you guys and I hope you all understand.


	11. Reunited With An Old Friend

“Hello?” “Frank…? Oh thank god you’re ok. Frank listen to me, you need to come to my place right now," Mikey said as I quickly turned around making my way back to the front gate, “Mikey what is it?” I asked looking behind me feeling like I was being followed but seeing no one as I turned around and walked faster out of the cemetery and made my way to Mikey’s place. "I'll tell you when you get here ok?" He asked sounding freaked out as I picked up my pace more, fearing that Mikey was in trouble. 

"Mikey you’re ok, right?" I asked as I made my way down his street, "Ya Frank I’m just fine, just a little freaked out by what I found out." "Ok, well I'll be there soon," I said hanging up my phone as I walked up to Mikey’s door. "So what happened to us spending some time away from each other?" I asked as Mikey opened his door and pulled me inside.

"Ya well that changed after I found out some interesting information that can help us keeping you alive," Mikey said as he pushed up his glasses before leading me into his kitchen. "So what did you find out that you had to tell me in person and not telling me over the phone or through text?" I asked leaning against the door frame, "Well I called Jeph to see if he had seen Bret or heard from him and well...” He trailed off frowning, “You’re not going to believe this shit.” He said as I crossed my arms, “Come on Mikey I think I will, so what did he have to say.” “Well he said that he was worried that he was going to get a call from me and that he said that ya he had heard from Bret a few days before Gerard’s death. Jeph said that Bret told him that he was going to tie up some loose ends and take care of some unfinished stuff in New Jersey.” 

Mikey paused again pushing up his glasses as he looked out of his window glaring, "Then he said he was sorry and that he should have warned us sooner but he didn't realize that Bret would actually do the things that he was talking about doing, since he was all talk and then do nothing." "So what did he mean by that Mikey?" "As in Bret was the one that attacked Gee that night and that he turned him... Jeph said he would never kill him cause he believed that he was so in love with him and he thought that after he changed Gerard that he would love him too. Then he said Bret would deal with the annoying little bastard that stole his love of his life. Jeph thinks that things didnt turn out as he planned, of course because he said that he’s doing all this to prove a point.” 

“And what is that,” I asked sounding so calm to my own ears as my head was having a million thoughts fly through it as I tried to get a grip on things. “That Bret is better for Gerard and not you, whom he will take care of you...” Before Mikey could finished it hit me like a ton of bricks, looking at Mikey hopefully but a little pissed.

“So Gerard is alive? Then why the hell has he been hiding or come to us. Why did he want us to believe that he is dead?” I asked as my voice rose higher while Mikey shook his head trying to get me to calm down, “You got to look at Gerard’s point of view Frank, he must have figured that we would freak and that he thought that it would be best to stay out of our lives. Also he is staying away from us cause of Bret is after him and trying to prove that he is made for Gerard. If Gerard was around us or you that would give Bret a great reason to just kill you and not to toy with you...” Before he could finish there was a loud knock at the door as we both froze looking at the door in worry before we heard barking coming from behind the door.

I quickly ran to the door ignoring Mikey yelling at me as I pulled it open revealing Mama in a dog carrier. “Mama! Oh baby are you ok,” I asked as I kneeled down and let her out as she jumped into my lap licking my face as I laughed happily. “Frank are you ok,” Mikey asked as I got up and turned around showing him Mama. “Ya I’m fine dude, look she’s ok! I wonder who found her.” I said as Mikey moved pass me as he kneeled down in front of the carrier as I heard him intake a sharp breathe. “Frank did you see this,” he asked as I turned around to see that Mikey was standing up and holding out a note towards me. “It says it’s for you,” he said in a low voice as I took the note from him before I put Mama down as she ran into the house. I slowly looked at it as I felt my breath catch as I read it. 

’Found this cute little thing lost in the woods, far away from you. Figured that you were missing her and decided to bring her back to you. Now you would think that would have been an easy thing to do but someone else thought they would take her for their own. Well don’t worry she is fine as you can tell. Donta worry love I will be keeping my promise and will be seeing you soon, until then please stay safe. Until then ~ G’

“Holy shit, Mikey...” I whispered out as my head started to spin as billions of thoughts flew through my head. I could faintly hear Mikey talking to me over the blood rushing through my ears before I passed out, the last thought going through my head. “Gerard is alive...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi guys! hope to have another update after this one. Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are always welcomed. Thanks!


	12. Planning

I was woken later to the steady sound of beating as I opened my eyes blinking at the bright lights. “Ya know Frank you really need to stop passing out before you give me a heart attack.” I heard Mikey say as I blinked a few more times before spotting him at the door as he come over to sit beside me as I groaned realizing that I was in the hospital. "Why am I in here," I asked as I moved to sit up feeling a sharp pain in the back of my head as the rest of my body protested against me moving. "Ow," I grumbled as Mikey watched me as he pushed up his glasses. "Well you went down hard as you can tell and you were very pale, like ghost. So I figured that I should bring you here which was a good idea cause they said that you did some good damage on your head and that it would have been dangerous for you not to kept under watchful eye. 

”So you’re saying that I had some really bad head trauma where that it could have killed me," I asked in a raised voice as Mikey nodded his head frowning looking sad as fuck as I felt guiltily for yelling at him. "Hey Mikey, I’m sorry. I didnt mean to take it out on you man it’s just...” I trailed off as Mikey nodded his head giving me an understanding look, "I get it you have been through a lot and I mean a lot. I don’t get how you haven’t flipped out yet." He said as the doctor stepped in, "Hello Mr. Iero, it is nice to see you wake and talking. Now I hope you don’t mind but I’m going to ask you a few questions to figure out why you have been passing out.” He said as he started asking me questions as I answered them back as best as I could as Mikey left the room before coming back later with three coffees as the doctor left. “Here you go, this is for you. Ray will be here soon and we will be able to leave and then I can show you this place I found for your birthday party.”

I just drank my coffee nodding my head as Ray showed up with a fresh pair of clothes for me to change into as I signed out the papers for me to leave as we got into Rays car. “Here it is,” Mikey said after a while of Ray driving before Ray stopped the car as I looked over and saw the building. “Oh wow Mikey this place does look cool,” I said getting out of the car to follow Mikey as he pushed open the door while I let out a low whistle, looking around the place. “This place is huge man and is that a stage,” I asked as I moved more into the building while Mikey turned on more lights. “Yep and there are about four bathrooms and a kitchen. Also there is a backyard to this, as you can tell it is one floor but it’s huge. Me and Ray found it the one day and figure it would be awesome to have your party here since we could do a lot of stuff.”

“Ok you win Mikey, we will do this thing,” I said turning around to face Mikey and Ray as they both gave me huge smiles. “Awesome then we better get to work then man your birthday is coming up fast and I need to invite people.” Mikey started talking as I nodded my head feeling at ease for once since Gerard’s death. The next day me and Ray started cleaning up the place as Mikey sent out the invites, telling that no we did not need more help and that no one needed to know about vampire Bret or Gerard. We tried not to talk about it too much as the guys notice that I would start to freak out about it or I would get all spacey as Mikey told me the one day. The days seem to fly by and before I knew it, it was the day before my birthday as I stopped in front of the house smiling at all the cool decorations as I walked through the front door. 

“Mikey! Ray! I’m here to help finish up with the few touches,” I yelled throwing off my jacket as Mikey came walking through the door stopping in shock as he looked at me. “Frank what did you do to your hair?” He asked slowly as he moved closer to me to get a better look as I touched the blonde side of my head shrugging. “I was getting sick of the long hair and I liked my hair like this,” I stated stinking out my tongue as I was pulled into a tight hug. “What the...” “Oh Frank I’m so glad your acting normal again and I was so worried that you were going to start hurting yourself again when you started drinking. Sorry,” he said letting go of me as he gave me a small smile. “It’s just I thought that I was going to lose my best friend after I lost my brother.” “Hey Mikey I’m so sorry and I swear I will never make you worry so much about me again...” “Hey guys I love the whole touchy moment but will someone please help me with this fog machine, its heavy as fuck!” Ray shouted from the stage as me and Mikey hurried over to help him before placing it just right on the stage. 

“Ok let’s see if this thing works or not,” Ray said as he turned it on as it started to spill out smoke as it moved over the stage and down onto the floor. “Dude this is going to be so fucking cool, I cannot wait tomorrow. So what are you guys going to be?” I asked as Ray turned off the machine and sat down besides Mikey. “You’ll just have to wait and see Frank,” Mikey said as I pouted at him. “Aw come on guys!” 

“Nope, you will have to wait until tomorrow. Let’s see what else do we have to do, the lights are all set up, and we got food, drinks, no beer as you asked. The fog machine is set and all the decorations are all up and all the invites have been sent out. So it looks like we are done.” Mikey said getting up brushing off his pants as I nodded my head. “So that means I can go home and get my costume ready for tomorrow then?” “Yes Frank you can go home now, we will see you tomorrow.” Mikey said as he pulled me into a hug as Ray messed with my skunk hair, shoving at them both laughing as I said bye to them.

I sighed as I got home and opened up the door hearing Mama bark happily at me as I leaned down to pick her up as she came walking into the hallway. “Hey girly, tomorrow is going to be one interesting day.” I said as I carried her into the kitchen sitting her down before I picked up the note that I found on my day a few days ago as I read it again feeling my heart speed up. 

‘So I heard that your birthday is coming up soon and that it’ll be open door. I look forward to seeing you soon and I am able to talk to you face to face. Though I fear that someone will be crashing your party and try to take you away from me. That will not happen if I have anything to say about it, till then be safe my love. -G.’ 

I sighed as I put it down remembering what Mikey had said when I told him about it, that I shouldn’t get my hopes up just in case it was Bret trying to play a trick on me and not Gee. Though in my heart I really hoped it was Gerard and that he was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? is it Gerard or Bret let me know! P.S. sorry if I'm spelling his name wrong or if its spell check anyways let me know what you guys think!


	13. Your Not Alone

I got up as Mama followed me up to my room as I pulled out my costume for tomorrow, “What do you think girl, a sexy vampire?” I asked holding up my clothes as she gave a loud bark as I rubbed her head. "I’m glad that you agree with me girl,” I said as I put them down and laid down on the bed feeling tired as I dropped off to sleep. I was woken later during the night as I heard banging at my front door as I sat up quickly noticing that it was pitch black. 

I slowly got up off the bed as I moved down the stairs as Mama stood in front of my door growling at it, seeming like the banging was getting louder as I got closer. I grabbed Mama hushing her as she kept on growling as the banging stopped as I looked at the door warily before hearing a low growl come from the other side of the door. I quickly turned around as I bolted up the stairs as I heard his laughter, "Oh Frankie! Come out; come out where ever you are!" I froze half way on the stairs as I turned around and stared at the door as I slowly moved down the stairs.

“That’s it Frankie, why don’t you come on out here! So you and me can talk, I missed you Frank!" I was about to open the door when Mama bite me on the arm as I blinked in shock and looked in horror seeing that I was about to unlock the door. I quickly ran up the stairs trying to ignore Bret yelling at me, his voice losing the calm trusting voice and turning angry, full of hatred. I quickly closed my door as I moved onto my bed still holding Mama as I petted her looking down at my arm. "Thank you girl, god that would have been so bad if I would have opened the door. I can’t believe that I let him hypnotize me God, Mikey even warned me about that. Shit.” I said as I put her down and grabbed my phone as I quickly texted Mikey ‘Close call with Bret, got hypnotized. Thank god for Mama or I would be vamp bait by now he’s getting braver Mikes, plz be careful. Tell Ray the same.” I sent as I laid back down as Mama curled close to me as she kept growling quietly as I fall asleep to her growls. 

I was woken the next morning by loud knocking at the door as I blinked at my clock seeing that it was almost noon. I made my way door my stairs hearing Mama bark at the door before turning away and going to the kitchen as I opened the door revealing Mikey and Ray. “Frank, what the hell! Didnt I warn you that Bret could do that kind of shit? You ok?” He asked after he made his way into my house with Ray close behind as I closed the door. “I’m fine Mikey, like I said if it wasn’t for Mama I would be vampire bait. She bit me and knocked me out of it,” I said showing the pink marks that was left behind from her biting me. 

“Ok so I’m guessing that Bret is done playing cat and mouse and is going to attack you tonight.” “If he can get in that is, I mean I think that is why he was trying to get me out of the house since he couldn’t come inside to get me.” “Like I said it was open invite, I sent out a lot and no one has been in that building for ages so that means that he will have no problems getting in and neither will Gerard.” He said as he followed me to the kitchen as I got Mama food as Ray sat down watching us. 

“So wait, you think that that Gerard is really not dead?” I asked as I made myself coffee as I turned around to look at Mikey as he nodded his head as he looked over at Ray. “Well… I didn’t want to tell you this cause well I figure it would have made you freak out and try to hunt down Gerard, but me and Ray saw him a few days ago at this show that we went to. I mean Ray didnt see him but I did and it was for a few seconds like he didnt want to us to notice him but I did...”

“What Mikey is trying to say that he is sure that it was Gerard that he saw that night and he thinks that he has been keeping an eye on us?” “So you guys are saying that it hasn’t been Bret stalking us all this time but also Gerard?” I asked before I toke a sip out of my coffee as they nodded their heads. “Ya pretty much, so we just wanted to stop by and make sure you’re ok cause...” Before Mikey could finish his phone went off as he looked at smiling at it hugely.

“And it’s time for us to leave, come on Ray we got to pick Pete and Patrick up from the airport. Pete forgot to get a car,” Mikey said rolling his eyes as Ray shook his head as he got up. “Wait a minute, how many people did you invite Mikey?” I asked putting down my drink as I followed them through my house as Mikey laughed. “You will have to wait and see, don’t worry Pete promise me and Patrick to behave tonight. See you later Frank!” Mikey shouted as I shook my head as I looked down at Mama. “What did I get myself into girl,” I asked as I closed the door as Mama barked at me wagging her tail. 

I looked at the clock seeing that it was pass noon as I headed to the kitchen to get myself some food hearing my phone go off as I picked it up seeing that I got a text from Mikey. ‘Don’t worry, tonight will be fucking awesome. You will have a blast ik it. Also you will love me after this party ;D’ I laughed as I texted him back, ‘Ya whatever you say Mikeyway , I’m telling ray that your trying to get into my pants again.’ I sent as I made myself some pasta hearing my phone go off again. ‘You wish asshole :p. Pete hopes that you have a kickass costume or he says that he will not give you his gift that he got for you.’ ‘Whatever it is probably pants again, besides my costume will kick ass thank u every much. See u later mikes.’ I sent as I finished up my small meal before going upstairs to ready, knowing that it would take me awhile.

I gave myself one last look over in the mirror, smiling at how I looked. I had contacts in my eyes making my eyes look blood red as I smirk showing of my fake fangs I pushed my bangs out of my eyes. “I got to say I look like a badass vampire if I don’t say so myself,” I said to myself as I grabbed my keys and head out the door. I got in my car smiling as the kids started to come out and started running to doors to start trick or treating as I headed to the part, hoping that nothing would go wrong tonight.


	14. From Now On We Are Enemies

I stopped in front of the house as I got out as I let out a low whistle as the sun was slowly starting to set it gave the house a creepy glow to it and you could see the flashing lights through the open door and the huge windows. I made my way to the door as I stepped inside seeing that Mikey had already turned on the lights and the fog machine but hadn’t started the music yet. “Hey Mikey...” Before I could finish I was tackle to the ground as I grunted to see that Pete was on top of me. 

“Hey Frankie! Happy birthday man! Wow badass costume, dude you look like one sexy mother fucking vampire.” Pete stop sexually harassing Frank and get off of him,” I heard Patrick say as Pete was pulled off of me before I got up smiling at both at them. “Aw don’t worry Trick you’re the only man in my life.” Pete said as Patrick rolled his eyes at him, "Hey guys nice to see you two, glad you guys could make it. Love the costumes,” I said as I looked them over seeing that Pete was a skeleton and Patrick was a zombie. 

“Well I wanted Patrick to be something else but he didnt want to dress up like a giant teddy bear so he ended up agreeing to be my zombie.” Pete said as Patrick rolled his eyes as he squeezed his hand. “So where is....” “Mikey? He and Ray are in the kitchen, waiting for you, me and Patrick we going to explore.” Pete said as I nodded my head as I started to head to the kitchen before I stopped and turned around. 

“I hope when you say exploring you don’t mean to go have sex cause if so I’m beating your ass Wentz.” “Me? Never besides asshole if you’re not nice to me than you’re not getting your gift!” He shouted as Patrick pulled him down one of the halls. “Ya right I doubt you got me one!” I shouted back as I heard Pete laughing as I laughed before I pushed open the door to the kitchen spying Mikey on the counter. 

“Hey Mikey,” I said as he looked up from his phone as he smiled giving me a once over. “Hey Frank, love the costume. You will be turning heads tonight; I’m hoping no one will get the wrong idea and try to hit on you.” He said as Ray come through the back down with more sodas, “Aw why thank you Mikey I didnt know that I was that hot looking so what are you supposed to be?” I asked looking him over again, “A vampire hunter duh, and so is Ray.” 

“So where is your weapons then,” I asked mockingly but also being serious knowing that they would have to be ready to stake Bret if he showed tonight. “Bag again duh,” Mikey said pointing to it behind him as Ray grabbed it before he pulled it over his shoulder while Mikey pulled one of the stakes out and put it in his belt loop. “There better?” He asked as he jumped off the counter as I rolled my eyes, “Yes asshole.” I said as I pulled him into a tight hug as he hugged me back. “Don’t worry Frank everything will be fine, enjoy your party man.” Mikey said as he left the kitchen as Ray patted my back, “Happy birthday dude and like Mikey said don’t worry we got everything under control.” He said as he pushed me out to the main room as I spotted Mikey behind the DJ station that was on the side of the stage as he started the music. 

“Finally! There is now music, this place is creepy as fuck when it is quiet,” I heard Pete shout as he comes over to me and Ray as I tried not to snicker at his hair. “Dude what,” Pete asked as he looked at me as I broke out laughing as Patrick came into sight. “Dude you got some serious sex hair going on.” I said laughing harder as Pete shoved me before he gave a happy yell. “Bob! Dude its fucking awesome to see you man!” He yelled as I looked up seeing that more and more people were starting to come through the door as I stopped Bob and ran over to hug him. 

“Ah! Frank you fucker get off of me! “But Bob! I missed you!” I yelled as I held on tighter as he sighed and gave me a tight huge back, “I missed you too fucker, now let me go Iero before I beat you over the head with my axe.” He said as I pulled back to look at him. 

“Dude what the hell are you supposed to be,” I asked looking him over seeing that he was wearing almost normal clothes as he smiled. “Monster hunter dude, duh.” He said showing me his axe before looking around as he pulled me away from the door as more people came through. “So Mikey told me everything.” He said as he waved at Mikey who was still on stage and standing behind the DJ station. 

“Wait what... Of course Mikey would tell you, so what do you think? That we are really crazy fuckers that have lost our minds and have watched way too many horror moves to count?” I asked trying to joke but feeling my throat tightens in worry as I watched Bob. “Of course I believe you guys, remember dumbass I was with the Used for a while before I joined up with you guys so no I’m not that shocked. I should have noticed it earlier but I thought Bret was just being more of a dick the usually, I guess I was wrong. So how are you holding up about this?” 

“I’m handling it, just like anything else. I mean I’m trying not to over think it or I will start worrying that one of you fuckers are going to get hurt because of me,” I said biting my lip ring as Bob nodded his head before he messed up my hair as I scolded at him. “Don’t worry it will be fine, go have fun. It’s your birthday, oh by the way happy birthday fucker since I couldn’t say it right away cause some asshole was trying to climb me.” “Oh really? How dare he!” I said laughing as Bob shoved me smiling at me, “Ok crazy vampire go say hi to all you’re other guests.” He said as he walked off to the kitchen most likely looking for Ray. “Hey I’m not a crazy vampire! I’m one sexy ass vampire, thank you very much!” I yelled as I heard Bob laugh as I made myself go back to the dance floor to say hi to everyone. 

I hated to admit to myself but I was having a good time as I walked back out of the kitchen with a soda in my hand as I watched all my friends dancing on the dance floor while others where off to the side as I made my way to the stage. “Hey Mikey,” I shouted over the thumping bass as he looked up at me smiling as he stole my soda. “Aw thank you Frank! You shouldn’t have,” he said as he changed the next song as I rolled my eyes nodding my head along to the beat. “So are you having a good time?” “Ya your right, I needed this. It’s nice to see everyone again it almost feels like were on tour again.” I said as Mikey nodded his head as he looked back over the crowd waving at Bob and Ray as they stood beside the wall talking. 

“Mikey you should come and dance,” I said stealing back my soda as I finished it up. “Naw I’m good besides remember what we went over.” He said giving a pointed look as I nodded my head remembering that Mikey would stay on the stage so that he could get a good view of the dance floor. Meanwhile Ray would keep an eye on things on the floor and I’m guessing is that Bob would be helping with the look out. “Oh fine, well I’m going to go have a smoke,” I said pulling out my cigarettes as Mikey nodded his head. 

“Hey get someone to go with you; it’s pretty dark out by now!” He shouted as I waved my hand before I made my way through the dancers and to the kitchen before heading out the back door. I was shocked to see that no one was out here at the moment thinking that there would be at least someone out here before I shrugged my shoulders as I light up my cigarette as I looked up at the full moon. 

I sighed shivering a little as the wind started to pick up as I listened to the music faintly coming from inside the house. I breathed out watching the smoke twist in front of me as I froze feeling like I was being watched as I mentally cursed myself for not grabbing someone to come outside with me. I put out my cigarette before I started to make my way back inside but before I could get the door opened, I was shoved into the wall before getting turned and facing a smirking Bret.


	15. Your My Way Home

“Why hello Frankie, did you miss me? Of course you did. You even dressed up for me, now that’s a bad Frankie giving everyone the wrong idea that they could touch you. Meanwhile you belong to me.” He said smirking as I spotted his fangs in the moonlight before I shook my head and shoved him hard, trying to get him off of me. I smirked a little seeing him stumbled back a little. 

“First I did not miss you; second I’m not yours and never will be. I belong to Gerard and…” Before I could finish I was slammed into the wall again as dots dance before my eyes, I shook my head trying to make them go away before seeing Bret growling at me and looking pissed. “Shut up you little freak. He is not yours he is mine, no matter what he says. I believe once I get rid of you Gerard will come running to my arms and yes you are right I don’t want you little Frank. Seems that my tricks are not working on you, oh well this will be more fun.” He laughed as I cold chill ran down my spine before I opened my mouth to yell for the guys hearing that the music had stop for a few minutes before I could yell he covered my mouth 

“Now, now, now Frankie, we don’t want to bring your friends into this now do we? No of course not, unless you want to be a cause for another friends death?” He asked as I shook my head quickly, not wanting to happen to them as I mentally cursed Mikey in my head as this plan was going to shit. “Now if you would be a doll…” 

“Bret if you want to live, you will let go of my friend,” I heard Mikey say as I felt my eyes widen in horror as I looked over seeing Mikey standing there before Bret let go of me laughing. “Oh really Mikey? God your serious, well looks like I’m going to have even more fun tonight then I thought I would.” He said chuckling before he growled as I watched in horror see that he was going to get ready to attack Mikey as I leaped in front of him feeling like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. “Frank you fucking idiot, get out of here before you get yourself killed.” Mikey said as I shook my head as Bret straighten his back watching us. 

“Ya Michael listen to Frankie and maybe I won’t kill you. Now be a good boy and go inside.” He said laughing as I quickly looked behind me to see that Mikey wasn’t moving, “I’m not going to let Frank die Bret. If anyone dies tonight, it will be you.” He said as he handed me a stake squeezing my arm as I turned around to see Bret watching us. “Aw how sweet, I guess you two will die together.” He said as he growled before he lunged at us, I watched in shock as Gerard came out of nowhere and tackle Bret growling in anger. “Mikey, Frank get inside now! Find Ray and Bob, they’ll help you make everyone leave.” He said as he shoved Bret into the tree as we both quickly ran back inside and right into Bob. “You guys ok,” Bob asked as he looked us over while I nodded my head feeling like I was running on auto pilot. 

”Bob what the hell is going on,” I asked as he pulled me and Mikey through the kitchen seeing that most of the guests had left. “Long story short me and Ray ran into Gerard on our rounds, he explained to us why he was hiding and so on. He was worried that Bret would attack tonight and wanted to know where you were. That was when Ray noticed that Mikey wasn’t on the stage anymore and that meant that you must have went off on your own because even though we told you a thousand times you would still do it. Ray cursed, Gerard looked confused as hell then we explained what that meant and he froze before telling us to get everyone out of here. Then for me to come to the kitchen before he disappeared in front of our eyes, now would you two love to tell me what the hell happened out there?” 

Bob questioned as we meted up with Ray as he pulled us into tight hugs as he let go of me but keeping his hold on Mikey. “Well I was smoking outside and then I got this feeling I was being watched so I figured I would go back inside. Then bam Bret happened then Mikey had to get his stupid ass involved and I thought that he was going to end up getting killed because of me…” “Frank I was not going to leave you out there with that psychopath.” Mikey said glaring at me as I nodded my head, “Still that was stupid then Gerard showed up and started fighting Bret, told us to go inside and find you guys.” “Ok so what now,” Ray asked as I noticed that he was keeping an eye on the kitchen door as I could now faintly hear growling coming from the back since the music was off and the place was now empty.

“We should get out of here; it’s not that since Bret could get in here with no problem. Seeming like that one vampire myth is true, so we go home. Well I’ll stay at your guys place.” Bob said looking over at Ray and Mikey as they nodded their heads as they moved towards the door as I stood there. “But guys! What about Gerard we just can’t leave him with Bret! He might end up getting really hurt.” I said as Mikey got out of Rays hold and grabbed my arm pulling me towards the door, “Frank he will be fine. He dealt with him before he can deal with him again.” Mikey said as he glanced at my face as he slowed down some, “Oh I get it you think that he will go back to hiding again.” 

“Ya,” I said looking over my shoulder at the kitchen door as I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked to see that it was Bob, “Frank he said he was done hiding, he explained that to me and Ray. So I’m most likely guessing that he is going to be seeing you and us very soon. Now let’s get the fuck out of here, because I don’t know how much Gerard can hold off Bret.” Bob said as he pushed me out the door with Mikey and Ray following us. I watched as they got into Mikey’s car before I started up my car and drove home. After getting inside I leaned against the door letting out a long sigh as Mama came running down the hallway and leaped in my arms. 

“Hey there, you would not believe the night I had,” I said speaking into her fur as she started barking and trying to get out of my arms as I let her down. I watched as she sat in front of the door barking before I heard a soft knock on the door. I froze fearing that it was Bret as I moved to pick up Mama and make a break for my bed room before I heard a soft, “Frankie? It’s me Gerard, can you let me in? I... I’m not going to hurt you or can you just open the door so I can see that you’re ok…” He pleaded softly while I put down Mama as I moved forward slowly and opened the door praying that it was Gerard on the other side of it and not Bret playing another trick on me. 

I let out the breathe that I was holding but also feeling my heart speed up at the same time seeing that it was Gerard standing on my doorstep and not Bert. “Oh thank god you’re ok. Frankie I...” “Your alive, I don’t believe this you... You died in my arms! I watched you die! I thought that it was my entire fault when it happen that if I hadn’t invited you over you would be still here! I thought I lost you for good Gee,” I whispered the last part as I fell to my knees sobbing as Gerard moved onto his knees leaning forward before stopping. 

“Frankie, I’m so, so, sorry. You have no clue how horrible I felt, how I wanted to see you right after I woke up but I knew that I couldn’t. I had to get myself under control and I almost lost it that night I saw you outside that bar. It toke all my strength not to run over and grab you, to take you far away. To make you mine but I knew that I didn't have that kind of control yet. Can you please let me in so I can hold you or can you come outside?”

“Please come inside, I need to know..,” before I could finished I was being pulled into a tight hug as Gerard rocked me softly as I sobbed into his chest. “Your real, I thought for the longest time that I was losing it. I didn't want to hope that you were a vampire because then that meant that you were alive.... I knew that I wouldn’t have been able to handle it if it turned out that you were still dead after everything. Gerard I missed you so much,” I said as Gerard wiped away my tears as he smiled softly at me. “I’ve missed you to and I’m so sorry for putting you through all this but I knew that I couldn’t stay away any longer. I realize now how stupid that was it was just hurting you more in the end. Can you forgive me Frankie?” He asked softly as I nodded my head as I leaned forward kissing him softly on the lips as he kissed me back. As we kissed I couldn't stop thinking, 'He's alive and okay.. He's actually alive..'


	16. Let Me Tell You A Story

Before the kiss could get any more heated we were both tackled by Mama as she barked at us loudly. “Ok, ok girl you must need food,” I said as I slowly pulled myself away from Gerard as I stood up as Gerard got up also but kept holding my hand. I turned around to close the door realizing that it was still open before I pulled Gerard towards the kitchen. Gerard sat down as he watched me take care of Mama as I toke out my contacts and fangs remembering that I still had them on. “Aw Frankie I was enjoying the fangs on you, I got to say it made you look very sexy.” Gerard said laughing as I rolled my eyes while I made myself coffee not planning to sleep tonight and to question Gerard instead. “Hey can you make me some,” Gerard asked watching me as I nodded my head before grabbing out another mug. “So I’m taking it that you can still eat and drink normal food,” I asked sitting down as Gerard grabbed my hand. “Well yes it still tastes the same if that is what you are asking but it really doesn’t do anything for me, though it is still nice to be able to drink coffee.” He said as I got up to get the coffee before placing my hand back into his. 

“So I’m guessing you guys are able to walk in the sun light since I heard you guys in the cemetery that one day. Also I think you were watching me the one day it was sunny.” I said as Gerard nodded his head as he thought before giving a small growl, “I don’t remember watching you on a sunny day it must have been Bret and to answer your question. I mean we haven’t turned into stone or busted into flames but I notice if I’m in it to long it starts to make me weak and really hungry as fuck, though what Alec told me…”“Alec?” I asked as I raised my eye brow at him as I put down my mug watching him closely. “Yes that involves a story but let me finish explaining the sun thing then I’ll tell you how I met him.” He said as I nodded my head as I gave a small yawn, “Let’s move to somewhere else comfortably.” Gerard said as I got up and pulled him to my room. 

“Ok let’s see where was, I... Ah yes he said that its normal for newly turned vampires but it gets better over time but it doesn’t go away we will just be able to stay in the sun longer without getting weak as fast. Now as for I met Alec after that night I saw you like I said I had ran well I had ran all the way to New Orleans, because I didn’t trust myself being around you since well I was a new born vampire.” “Really? Didn’t that tire you out?” I asked as I put down my mug while I leaned closer to him as I watch Gerard put down his drink before pulling me into his lap. “More like thirsty because I haven’t really feed yet so I take care of the problem then I found myself walking the streets having no clue what to fucking due when I ran into Alec. Which I might add I really run right into him and he could tell that I was a new born and I explained my problem to him. He didn’t seem that too happy with Bret about not teaching me or anything. So he toke me to his house and explained a lot of things to me. 

“Like what,” I asked as he run his fingers through my hair as he thought about it before he smirked softly, “Well he told me that I didn’t attack you because my vampire part of me saw you as well a mate while that’s how he put it when I explained why I was there. He also told me how to keep you safe from other vampires well like, Bret with his mind powers, so they won’t work on you.” He kind of rambled on while I watched him, smiling softly but more curious on how so I cut him off. “Oh really and what is that?” I asked while I watched him as I noticed his eyes got darker as he leaned closer to me. “Well I would have to claim you and put my mark on you stating that you are my mate and that if anyone messes with you they have to deal with me.” He said huskily as he kissed me on the lips before pulling me away, leaving me gasping for breath. “And how would you do that,” I asked trying to catch my breath while Gerard smirk before he started to slowly kiss my neck. 

“Well first I would bite your neck leaving behind my mark stating your mine and then I would share my blood with you bonding us together so I would be able to know if you were in danger. Then you and I would have sex then I would end up biting you again.” He said as he nipped at my neck as I moaned softly as Gerard pulled away from me as I frowned at him. “Hey what’s with the moving away part? I was liking that every much,” I said pouting as Gerard laughed at me. “Don’t you want to question me more or hear more about my time down in New Orleans because I learned a lot of things about vampires. Of course not all the horror stories are right about us.” Gerard said as I thought about it before I sighed, “Oh fine! Ya tell me more but we better have sexy time later or so help me Way I will kick your ass even if you are a vampire.” I said as Gerard laughed before he pulled me back into his lap as he started to run his fingers through my hair as I gave a soft yawn. “Or maybe story time should wait and you should get some sleep Frankie, it’s been a very long day.” Gerard said as he moved me off his lap and put me underneath my covers as I grumbled at him. “Really Gerard? Come on I’m not that tired,” I said yawning as Gerard gave me a look as he lay down beside me pulling me into to his arms. 

“Frank go to sleep, I’ll be here in the morning when I wake up. I promise you,” he said as I gave him a look before I sighed and nodded my head. “Fine but if you’re not here in the morning I’m kicking your ass when I find you.” I grumbled as Gerard hummed softly as I fell off into a deep sleep feeling safe and secure for the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates, like I stated in my other story don't really have a computer right now. I'll try to update when I can. Comments and kiddos are always welcomed. I hope you guys are enjoying this story I'm glad that I'm working on it again. Thank you for reading!


	17. Bait

I was woken later by phone ringing as I groaned rolling over as I buried my head into my pillow. I heard Gerard chuckle before I felt him get off the bed as I heard him answer it, “Hello? Oh hey Mikey, ya Frank is fine he’s just too lazy to get up at the moment.” I heard him say as I turned over as I flipped him off before pulling my pillow over my head as I heard him laugh. “Ya ok sure. We’ll be over whenever I can get Frank out of bed though I don’t think that’ll be too hard since he gave me the finger.” He said as he laughed, “Ok I’ll make sure to tell him that you said that. We’ll see you later Mikes. 

I felt Gerard get back onto the bed as I removed my pillow as I glared at him, “Lazy huh? And what was that about?” I asked as Gerard laughed at me softly before his face got all serious, “Well Mikey wants us to come over so he can most likely question me and then try to figure out what the hell are we going to do with Bret. Cause he isn’t going to go away anytime soon.” He said as I sighed and groaned loudly, not wanting to get out of bed. “I really don’t want to get out of bed but I guess I have to.” I said groaning as I got up and stretched as I felt Gerard wrap his arms around me. 

“Hey just look at this way you’ll be able to hear the whole story now. Yes I know Frank that you just wanted one normal day with me before we had to start worrying about Bret and everything else but I that day will be coming soon.” Gerard said as he turned me around and looked at my face as I nodded my head before I pulled myself out of his grip. “Why don’t you go down stairs and make us some coffee while I get ready,” I said as Gerard nodded his head before kissing me on the lips. “Don’t take too long or I might have to come up and get you.” He said laughing as I rolled my eyes, “Gerard we have to go over to Mikey’s soon so that means no sex or your brother will kill me for us being late!” I yelled as Gerard walked down the stairs laughing as I shook my head before I got dressed. 

I walked down to the kitchen seeing that Gerard was feeding Mama for me, “Hey thanks you didn’t need to do that for me. Hey do you want anything besides coffee, I mean I know you said last night that you really don’t need food…” I asked trailing off as the coffee maker beeped as Gerard shrugged his shoulders, “Naw you don’t need to get me anything Frankie though later I’ll have to get some blood but what about you? Shouldn’t you be getting something to eat, I mean you look skinnier then usual.” He said sounding worried as he looked me over as I sighed rolling my eyes before I grabbed an apple and bite into it. 

“There happy,” I asked talking around the apple in my mouth as Gerard pulled me into a hug as he talked into my neck. “Yes because I know how you get and I’m not blind Frankie, I can tell this has been taking a toll on you. And don’t you dare say I’m wrong because you know I’m right and I will be talking to Mikey about you. Which reminds me we should get going before Mikey calls us wondering where we are.” Gerard said as he let go of me as I sighed knowing that this day was going to be a long day. “Got your keys Frank?” Gerard asked as he waited outside for me, “Ya I got them, come on lets go.” I said as I shut the door and walked to my car noticing Gerard had pulled up his hood as he quickly made his way to my car. As we got in and I looked over at him raising my eye brow in question as he kept his hood on. 

“I can’t let anyone else see me Frankie, remember everyone thinks that I’m dead and I don’t think the world is ready yet to learn about vampires yet.” He said while I nodded my head in understanding, feeling stupid that I forgot all about that before I started up the car and drove to Mikey’s place, groaning when I heard my phone go off. “I got it Frankie, you keep driving, “Gerard said before he answered it, before pulling it away from his face some, glancing over at him when he stopped at a stop sign. “Mikey says that their actually at Ray’s so keep driving, since Ray’s is closer to Bobs temporary home and Bob wanted to go get a few things.” He said before I started driving again and headed to Ray’s place, while my brain was a whirlpool of thoughts before I knew it we were at his place, after parking the car, Gerard was out it and up the steps.

As I made my up the steps, I couldn’t help but smile hugely seeing Mikey and Gerard hugging each other tightly, knowing that everything between the two would be okay. At that moment I promised myself that I wouldn’t let Bret tear them apart again, no matter what would happen or what trick he would pull next. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Gerard gently grabbed me before leading me inside, as Mikey’s smile faded off of his face turning serious. “We need to figure out how we will get Bret out of hiding so that we can take care of him once and for all.” He said before I realized what I needed to do and knowing that my friends would not like this, but I was the cause of all this and I would put an end to it.

“I need to be the bait.”


	18. Time To Start Training

Before I could finish everyone was shouting at me no and that I was insane while Gerard grabbed onto me protectively while he growled lowly. “Guys let me finish please, hear me out, “I sighed while they nodded their heads for me to go ahead. “I have to be or he’ll think something is up if it was anyone else that’s the ‘bait’.” I said before I could carry on with my idea Gerard cut in, “I still don’t like it Frankie, what if that’s what he thinks or this is what he was just waiting for. I can’t lose you Frankie, I just got you back, and I’m not losing you again.” He said before kissing me as I kissed him back, pulling away when I heard someone give an awkward cough.

“Gee I know but we have to do this and it has to be me. If it’s you it won’t work because he’ll think something up. He won’t do anything if it’s Mikey or Ray or even Bob. He wouldn’t think that you guys would do that to me or use me as the bait.” I said finishing my point while the rest of the guys nodded their heads, while Gerard looked unhappy. “I think Frank is right but we really, really need to plan this out well or something could and will go horribly wrong.” Mikey said before he got up, coming back with his laptop.

“So what we need to figure out where this asshole is hiding at, I’m guessing?” Bob said as he sat up more while I sat beside Mikey to see that he was looking up the recent attacks around here. “Which I’m guessing isn’t far since he’s been lurking around Frank’s house, until I showed up to scare him off… What are you thinking Mikey?” Gerard asked as he looked over his brother’s shoulder, watching him pull up a map of the town. 

“Well I need to print this off to have a bigger version then I need to place all the areas of where Bert has attacked lately. So you and Frankie can go, this is going to take a while. I’ll give you a ring when I’m finished okay?” Mikey asked as he looked at both of us, before Gee nodded his head though I wanted to stay to help.

“Come on Frankie, they’ll call us if they need anything from us, okay?” Gerard said as I sighed softly before nodding in agreement, following Gerard back to the car. “Well what can we do? It’s not like we can go out to anything or something like that since your ‘dead’.” I said while I did the quotation marks with my hands, while he sighed nodding his head, before getting into the car. 

“Well we can go to this place I was staying at and I can try to help you train. That way you can try to fight off Bret for a bit until we can get to you if anything goes wrong.” He said while I got into the car, nodding my head before driving to his place, looking over at him confused when we got to the old warehouse area. “Is this where you have been staying?" I asked in a quiet voice as I got out of the car, frowning at the building before Gerard lead me inside, gasping softy at the sight before me. He had done up the inside, making it look like it was almost home before I turned around to look at him, seeing him closing the door as he shrug.

“Well it’s not like I could go back to my house after I died, so I found this place and it works out because everyone has pretty much forgotten about this are, with the woods starting to grow into this place.” He said as he lead me more into the building as I looked around curiously, before stopping behind him. 

“But isn’t this kind of dangerous though Gerard what if someone does find it or what if the building finally falls apart… You can move in with me, you know that right?” I asked, seeing him nodded his head, watching him pull out gym matts, “I know that Frankie and besides, I would just hang outside like a creep until you let me in anyways.” He said with a chuckle, while I just shock my head at him, smiling hugely. “You’re a goof; I would let you in, no matter what you should know that by now Gee.”

“Wait until after training to say that Frankie,” he said smirking before flipping me onto the gym matt, while I groaned loudly knowing that today was going to be a long day for me and I would be surprised if I wasn’t bruised afterwards, even with Gerard being careful with me but I wouldn’t change it, I thought as I got up listening to Gerard telling me how to block his next move, just happy to have him back, though I couldn’t shake this feeling that I could lose him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short. I'll try to make the next update a bit longer. Hope you guys liked it.


	19. Questions And More Questions

After training and it was pretty much Gerard throwing me around on the matts, though I was able to avoid a few of his attacks which he said that it was very good that I was able to do that, though we would work on it more on it later after I recovered. “So Gerard are you ever going to finish your story about going down to New Orleans or just going to leave me hanging with questions?” I asked when he walked back into the room with food for us before he sat down beside me, smiling as he laughed. 

“Really you still want to hear about that? There’s really nothing to tell you about, I didn’t to get to see a lot of the city because I was worried that people would recognize me. I mainly spent my time training with Alec and learning anything that I could about being a vampire since a lot of the videos was bullshit, his words not mine.” He said while I gave a soft laugh, nodding as I nibbled at my food before remembering another thing that he brought up the night that I finally got to see him again.

“Hey Gee… I…” 

I shook my head as I cleared my throat before trying again while Gerard watched me. “Remember that night that you finally come back into my house after the vampire thing and you told me about claiming… Do you want to claim me and are you ever going to do it?” I asked before I looked down at my feet, nervous about his answer as the silence filled the room. I jumped a little when Gerard gently lifted up my face to look at him, while he smiled at me though I noticed that his eyes had gotten darken, making my heart speed up before I tried to calm it down, knowing that he could hear it beating like crazy. 

“Frankie it’s okay, calm down your heart is going crazy. Now for what you asked me, of course I will and no I won’t change my mind ever, because I love you with all my heart and soul. I would never want anyone else but you okay?” He asked as I nodded my head quickly not sure I would be able to speak right now. “Now for when I claim you I’m not that sure honestly, I think I should wait until after this Bret thing though I might try to get ahold of Alec to see if he has any advice on this because it might help us… Though I have a question for you Frank…”

“Okay Gerard what is it?” I asked as I sat up more, knowing this was an important question with the look that he had on his face. I waited as he toke a shaky breath before he spoke, seeming to hesitate some more. 

“I… Frankie I don’t know how much you remember from what I told you about the claiming, yes it’ll make you mine, yes you will live longer, no you will no longer get sick or feel weak but you won’t live forever like me… Frank you will end up dying and I can’t stand the idea of losing you or living forever without you at my side. Frank what I’m trying to ask you is that will you let me change you into a vampire when the time comes for it? You don’t have to answer me right now, you can think about it because forever is a long time even more so when you are stuck with me and…” 

I didn’t hear the rest of what Gerard had said by then the blood what rushing through my ears, while my head started to spin with questions. Did I want to live forever? Did I really want to die and lose Gerard? The questions and the thoughts become too much before I knew it I was falling over as Gerard catch me, falling into darkness, faintly hearing him call my name…


	20. Bad News

I woke up hours later, with my head pounding as I groaned softly before blinking my eyes open to see that I was in a bed, jumping to a sitting position as everything coming back to me from last night. “Gerard? Gee? Are you here? Anyone at all,” I asked as I got up before making my way out of the room before finding the kitchen, frowning when I saw it was empty for the most part though there was a note on the fridge. I made my way over to pick before pulling it, reading it realizing it was from Gerard. 

‘Frankie, I want out. I didn’t want to wake you; you seemed a bit stressed and overwhelmed. I figured that you needed to sleep on my question, which I understand 1,100 percent. Mikey said he would be by later with a map of the town and all the areas that Bert had attacked people. I’ll try not to be gone to long, though if you need me I’m always a phone call away and I’ll come running to you. Feel free to make yourself at home; just don’t wonder off into the woods okay? Love you baby. ~Gee’

I couldn’t help but shake my head with a tiny smile on my face before setting the note down, sighing as I glanced around the room, figuring I should get myself some food into me. As I got out food, I couldn’t help thinking about what Gerard asked me and what he had said. Did I really want to spend forever with Gerard? Yes of course I wanted to but did I want to give up my human life? That I wasn’t sure about, I mean I knew I wouldn’t lose my soul like in Buffy, but I couldn’t stand the thought of me never aging while everyone else aged around me before they passed away. I sighed loudly as I sat down with my food, running my fingers through my hair, not sure what to do. I mean I loved Gerard with all my heart and would do anything for him, and I mean anything but I wasn’t sure if I wanted to be a vampire.

Before my thoughts could wonder more about the pros and cons of it, my ringing phone broke me out of my thoughts. I quickly grabbed it as I finished the food in my mouth before answering it. “Hello this is Frank speaking,” I said into the phone not bothering to look to see who had called me. “Why hello Frankie love, did you miss me? Because I miss you but don’t worry we will be seeing each other soon,” Bert chuckled as my blood turned cold while my mind started to go a mile a minute. How the fuck did he got ahold of my number I thought before fearing the worse. What if he got ahold of Gerard or Mikey or maybe it was Ray or Bob? “How the fuck did you get ahold of my number Bert? Better yet I should just fucking hang up on you right now.” I said letting my anger grow, pushing away the growing fear, getting more pissed at him for turning my life into this huge mess and all the things that he had done so far to us.

“Ah, ah, ah, Frankie boy, I wouldn’t do that if I was you. We wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to your dear mommy now would we?” He said as I froze on spot before shaking my head, telling myself that he was lying and that he was just trying to get under my skin to scare me. “You’re fucking lying to me Bert, stop playing these games and just leave me the fuck alone!” I shouted into the phone before I got ready to hang up, though I froze when I heard my mother’s voice come through the phone. “Frankie where are you? Please come help me. I’m so scared and I don’t know where I am. Please.” Her voice broke more though it already sounded like she was crying as I quickly jumped out of the chair, knocking it over.

“Don’t you dare fucking hurt her Bert or I will…” “Or you’ll what Frankie? Seems like I’m the one winning this game right now and I’m the one that can be making the demands, not you. Now you listen well and pay close attention, your mother’s life depends on it. Do not tell Gerard or your little gang about this, you’re just going to leave without telling them anything. Understood? Now I want you to come to the cemetery and I want you to come alone, if you do not follow these instructions… Well let’s just say your little mommy won’t be seeing her baby boy again and neither will you. I suggest you hurry Frankie, time is ticking away.” He said laughing before he hanged up on me while I just stood there in shock before snapping out it, hurrying to the room, pulling on the first clothes, seeming to run on auto pilot. I stopped as I looked around the room before deciding that I needed to leave Gerard a goodbye note, that I couldn’t leave him in the dark because I knew that I wouldn’t make it out alive but I had to try to save my mom.

After putting the note where I knew that he would find it, I quickly left the place before cursing remembering that I was carless but glancing at the woods, knowing that I could cut through them to get to the cemetery faster. I’m sorry Gerard I thought before hurrying through the woods, while my heartbeat seem to just echo in my ears, as my thoughts went to my mom. I’m coming for you mom, just hang in there please. I’m coming I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Again I apologize for the slow updates but I'll try to update much more.


	21. Run Bunny Run

I panted softly as I finally made it to the cemetery, figuring that it was probably past one though I couldn’t see the sun, with it being cloudy again. I bended over to catch my breath before slowly making my way into the cemetery, trying to keep my ears open for any sounds and was regretting that I didn’t let Gerard change me sooner. If I was a vampire right now I would have better luck with Bret then right now, but I couldn’t turn back he had my mom and that bastard is going to pay for touching her. I was about to give up after what seem like I was walking for ten minutes before I heard a loud scream through the air, chilling my bones and my blood, quickly shaking myself then running to the scream I hear. Meanwhile my brain was racing a mile a minute. Was it my mom? Did Bret hurt her? Was this all a trick of his?

Before I could finish my thoughts I tripped over myself and sent myself rolling into the woods, grunting in pain when I finally stopped, holding my head while spots danced before my eyes. “Fuck that hurt, what the fuck did I trip over,” I mutter to myself as I stood up, glancing up the hill before down at myself, grateful that I didn’t break anything when I rolled down, though I notice that I had a good amount of cuts now and my head was hurting like a bitch, but I pushed it to the side when I heard a soft chuckle. I stood up straighter when Bret walked forward, smirking like he just won the biggest prize of them all and maybe he did? I looked around, realizing that I could not hear or see my mother anywhere.

“Where is she Bret? What did you do to my mother? I came here like you damned and didn’t tell anyone where I was going, I didn’t bring anyone either.” I said while I tried to keep my racing heart to calm down though knowing know that I had walked into a trap when he started to laugh loudly. 

“Either you are really fucking stupid or my plan worked to go for its own good. It was a recording Frankie. I found it when I was looking through her house, figuring I would find something to find you but I found this.” He hold up the taped player, marked ‘Family hike walk’ while I gulped softly, remembering my mom wanted to record the sounds of nature and got lost thus when she started calling out for me. “And the screaming,” I asked though regretting it as soon as those words came out, seeing Bret smirk with his teeth this time as they were covered with blood and skin… I gaged some before looking away quickly; feeling I was in a horror movie, while breaking all the rules on things I shouldn’t be doing.

“A snack but I’m still pretty hungry though. So I’ll play fair Frankie baby since I like you and all, let me change you and I won’t rip your throat out for poor Geeboo to find you.” He said before licking his teeth clean while I stood there though my fear turning back to anger and clinging onto it, knowing I would need it if I wanted to get out alive and get back to Gerard in one piece or alive at least. 

“No I will never ever let you change me and his name isn’t fucking Geeboo, its Gerard, the man that I love and love me back!” I was pretty much shouting at this point, hoping that maybe, just maybe Gerard’s hearing was super awesome and he would come saving me, but sadly there was no Gerard appearing in front of me, just a very pissed off looking Bret that wanted to eat me alive. 

“Listen hear you ungrateful brat, I’m the one that he loves! Not you, it’s me and once you are out of the way he’ll see that we are meant to be together for the rest of forever.” He snapped as he seem to be shaking with anger at this point, while I was looking around trying to figure out the best way out of here, knowing that I couldn’t take the hill way or he would have me faster than I could blink. I focused back on Bret to see that he was down with his rant but he was now smirking again, which I knew was not good, making me take a step back from him. “I’ll give you a head start Frankie but I suggest you run like your life is one the line. Oh wait it is, isn’t that funny?” He said as he started laughing and before he could finish I take off, running to the right, hoping if I moved fast enough I would get to the town and he wouldn’t be able to kill me or I wasted enough time for Gerard to find me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been able to update much. Writers block huge time. Hopefully you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think will happen next or maybe want to see since this writers block wont go away.


	22. One Day I’ll Lose This Fight

I winced in pain as my lungs started to burn from the running and I knew that I was fucked, because I was never a runner when I was kid, why the fuck would I be one now? I thought bitterly when I jumped over a fallen tree, though my hopes started to rise up again when I could hear car horns. I must be close to a lot of people; if I can make it to there then Bert won’t attack me or hoping that he wasn’t that stupid to do that. I mean right there was laws about that I thought trying to remember what all Gerard told me, frowning to myself when I noticed how quiet it was. I didn’t want to stop or slow down, but my legs where now starting to hurt hugely now, so I quickly ducked behind a tree, while I tried to calm my breath and racing heart. “What’s the point, he can probably smell me,” I muttered to myself before grabbing a broke tree branch, thinking I would not go down with a fucking fight and trying to hurt that bastard along the way.

I froze up when I heard a branch break and got ready to strike, hoping that it was Gerard but I knew it wouldn’t be him. I mean that would be to lucky for me and right now I felt like that stupid girl in the horror movies that went the way that she shouldn’t have and now was going to get brutally killed by the bad guy. I gulped softly as the sound before thinking fuck it and jumped out of my hiding spot, swinging as hard that I could, yelping in surprise when the branch was ripped out of my hands before getting thrown into a tree nearby, coughing in pain while spots danced in front of my eyes, though focusing on a very pissed off Bert that was now standing in front of me. 

“You’re going to pay for that Frankie, you will wish that you were a good boy and listened to me instead of trying to play fucking hero here. I’m going to enjoy slowly killing you and I hoped when Gerard finally finds you, he won’t be able to recognize you anymore but hey I’ll try and be nice. Here.” He laughed while he dropped a knife in front of me before I could grab it, he throw it into the woods, while he just laughed harder though while he laughed, I got up trying to run to the knife. I cursed in pain when I realized that the asshole either bruised or broke a rib or too because my side was killing me. Well gee Frankie it’s not like you got thrown into a tree or anything I thought bitterly while I tried to find the knife, knowing it had to be around here somewhere. I almost cheered in victory when I found it though I hide it behind my back, figuring that I would try to throw Bert off, making him think that I couldn’t find the knife. 

“Aw did poor Frankie lose the knife? Shame, shame and here I thought I would have more fun here. Oh well maybe I’ll have a snack before I play with you.” He chuckled with a wink while I shudder in disgust before he pinned me to the nearest tree while I struggled for real, because I did not want him biting me at all while he growled in frustration forcing me harder into the tree, causing me to almost drop the knife I had hidden in my hand. I was kind of thankful that he was moving slow, thinking that he was making me suffer more though it gave me time to figure out where I wanted to stab him and then where to run to or try to because I know that it wouldn’t keep the asshole down for long. I gulped in panic when his mouth got closer to me before I figured that this was now my only chance to attack with his eyes closed, moving as fast that I could and hoping that the universe would be nice to me for once, I aimed for his eye. 

He quickly pulled away while screaming in pain though I stood in shock because it worked before I remembered I needed to move and move now. Keeping the knife close to me and now moving a bit slower now, because yup he did break a rib or too since the pain got worse while I moved. I knew that it was pointless that I would make it back to town and that I wish I would have brought my phone with me, another stupid move on my part. I panted weakly as I hold my side before trying to shout for Gerard again. “Gerard! Anyone please help me! Please I’m sorry I’m an idiot!” I shouted though I figured it was more of a scream, hearing my voice break on the last part before starting to hurry along again, not knowing how long it would take Bert to heal his eye that I stabbed. I winced in pain though shouting out when I tried over a branch, curing lowly when I realized I twisted my ankle when I could barely stand up now.

“Well I’m fucked now… I’m so sorry Gerard, Ray, Mikey and bob, god I should have went to you guys but I wasn’t thinking.” I spoke softly while I tried not to cry because on I would not give Bert the victory of breaking me though I was starting to feel tired, I didn’t know how long I’ve been running but it seemed to be getting later on in the day if I was going off the pain my body was in, I’d say I’ve been running for hours. I winced while I tried to breath, hoping that the rib was near my lung, making myself sit up against the tree, gently poking before hissing in pain, yep it was near it. I didn’t know if I was lucky or whatever the hell I was that it hasn’t poked into my lung yet, freezing up when I heard more stomping sounds, letting my eyes fall close. I’m sorry Gerard I’ll miss you so much and I’ll always love you, I though before letting the darkness tug me away so I could escape from the pain I was in though I swore I could hear someone screaming my name but those thoughts left quickly when everything went dark and quiet around me..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long hopefully i'll be updating sooner now. Anyways let me know what you guys think! Thank you for sticking around as well. you guys are the best.


	23. Sometimes Waking Up Isnt A Good Thing

I woke to a loud beeping sound and groan lowly, when I was blinded by a bright light, hissing in pain when I tried to move before giving up with a sigh. I must be in the hospital I thought when my vision cleared and yup I was, though I frowned in confusion not knowing how I got here before remembering everything that happened with Bret. I tried to calm down when I heard my heart monitor pick up but Gerard wasn’t here, none of my friends where. What if they went after Bert and they are all dead now because of my stupid ass? Before I could let myself freak out more I was pulled into someone’s arms and hiding my face against their chest, though with an inhale of breath I knew it was Gerard, smelling the smell of coffee and cigarette smoke.

“Oh god your finally awake Frankie. I thought I didn’t find you in time, I thought you were dead when I found you. What the hell were you thinking Frank? You almost died out there if it wasn’t for all the noise you made I don’t think I would have found you.” He said softly though I know that he was trying very hard not to lose it while I just hugged him tighter knowing that I had fuck up hugely. 

“I’m sorry Gee. He tricked me and I should have waited for you but I didn’t that was my stupid fault. Thank you for saving me and hey I wasn’t going down without a fight, letting that bastard think I would lay down for him.” I said as I pulled away from Gerard to see him roll his eyes and smiling some though noticing that his hair was deep red and short now. “What…?” “So people won’t recognize me and think that I came back from the dead. I couldn’t do the whole hiding away thing like Bert, besides I want to hold my boyfriend’s hand in public.” He said while a laugh softly before gently nudging him.

“Go feed I can tell that you haven’t fed in a while. I’ll be okay though I got to ask what happened to Bert and where are the guys?” I asked hoping that no one got hurt because of me while Gerard started to look annoyed which made me feel a less worried though I was figuring that Bert got away, again. 

“That asshole got away and I told the guys not to follow him, you were the number one worry for us… Frankie I had to give you some of my blood because I didn’t think you were going to make it to the hospital I mean you didn’t change which I don’t know why but I’ll be call Alec and see if he has any ideas. As for the guys Mikey will be up soon with food for you while Bob and Ray are holding down the house, while figuring out what to do about Bert.” He said while I nodded though I was a bit shock to hear that Gerard gave me his blood, I guess I almost died then…

Before I could try to think about it more Mikey came into the room with a try of food while Gerard kissed my head then telling me that he would be back soon though I just nodded trying to wrap my mind all around that I had just learned right now. I jolted out of my thoughts when I felt Mikey gently poke me, “Dude don’t zone out on me already. You’ve been out for two weeks… Ya sorry but I knew Gerard didn’t want to tell you that though I know you were wondering and your also wondering how bad of shape you are in too huh?” He asked while I just nodded my head not sure I could speak right now because two weeks? I was out for two weeks… “Well you broke about three ribs, the forth one just has a huge crack in it. One of the ribs almost went into lung though the doctors say that it should be healed soon because it didn’t go deep. You got nasty cuts everywhere and you hit your head hard, again lucky that you didn’t get brain damage. Plus you lost a shit load of blood and they said you were very lucky man though I think Gerard’s blood help keep you alive. Though Gerard couldn’t stay here when they did the blood thing, he said you didn’t smell like you and too funny.” He said finishing while I just started at him in shock, blinking a few times though I felt like I was going in shock.

“So wait,” I said after it seems like an hour for silence between us while I started to pick at the food, happy that he sneaked in good food for me. “How come I didn’t change then? I mean in almost in any movie or book when the person is almost dying and gets vampire blood they usually change or I’m a fluke?” I asked while Mikey shrugged though I could tell it was bugging him that he didn’t know the answer either. “I don’t know I mean everything that I found said that or said it would have killed you or that you’ll have vampire strengthen and a few traits for a while but it will run off or nothing happens. Thus why I told Gerard to call Alec because from what he told me he seems to know a lot about vampires and well human relationships. Though hopefully you won’t be stuck in here much longer now that you are awake, I mean how are you feeling right now?”

“I feel good I think? I mean I’m still shock and trying to take everything in because holy shit I almost died and I could be part vampire for all I know. The crazy killer is still on the loose and has me worried like hell because he would either hurt you guys or kill you to make me give in to him. I think I’ll be okay to leave if the doctors let me though I think I won’t be trying to fight a vampire any time soon.” I said trying to joke around while Mikey shook his head at me though I could see that he was trying not to smile at me. Before I could comment on that or thank him for everything that he has done for me a loud scream pierced the air before multiple filled then quickly it came it was deadly silent while I looked at Mikey with alarm.

“Shit I think we need to get out of here and now,” Mikey said softly before hurrying to help me from the bed and removing the things in my arms then throwing me clothes at me. I got dressed while I watched Mikey lean against the door trying to listen while I tried to keep me heart calm but knowing the same thing that Mikey was thinking the same thing as me Bret was here and he wasn’t leaving without me or finally killing me off. “Mikey where are we gonna go? We can’t go out the window were to hide up and I don’t think I can run that fast right now even though I know we should because I’m guessing that he is close.” I said softly while I joined his side noticing that he was in deep thought before pulling out his phone texting Gerard.

“We try to stall for Gerard to get here because I know that we can’t fight a crazed vampire but come on we should at least get moving.” He said as he opened the door but freezing were we stood because Bret was standing right there. “Aw Mikey you’re so sweet. Maybe I should just keep you and Frankie both, I mean since Gerard doesn’t want me. So why not have the other way and his boyfriend?” He asked while he laughed while me and Mikey shared a nod together, praying that Mikey would get away and that Bret would chase after me. I saw Mikey nod out of the corner of his eye before we both rushed Bret throwing him off surprise then we were running down the hallway. “Mikey go,” I shouted though starting to feel my side start to burn with pain while Mikey shook his head, keeping up with me.

I was getting ready to yell at him, wanting to tell him that my life wasn’t worth his but before I could we were both shoved into the wall hard. I shouted in pain while I heard Mikey whimper softly though spots danced in front of my eyes as I watch Bret stand in front of us smirking. “Bret just take me please. Leave Mikey alone he won’t follow us. I’m the one that stole Gerard from you.” I choked out trying not to pass out though the pain was getting worse while I watch Bret’s face turn into anger, hoping that Mikey would just leave. “No I’m going to make him suffer for what he did to me after the gift I gave him. I’ll show him not to mess with me!” He yelled in anger before I knew it he was grabbing us while we struggled to get free though I could feel my energy leaving me quickly from me. He must have gotten annoyed with us because the next thing I knew I heard Mikey shouting in pain then I feeling horrible pain in my neck and then I was falling into blackness. I’m sorry Gerard I’m sorry I failed you, I thought before it consumed me though I swore I heard an angry growl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully you guys like this? Sorry it toke so long to update so I tried to make this chapter long. Please comment what you think of it or might think will happen next. Also kudos are always welcomed until next time guys.


	24. The Great Escape

It must have been hours later I woke up while my head spin in pain, trying to get my eyes to focus, not sure where I was but I soon realized that I was chained against the wall and my whole shirt was covered in blood, hoping it was mine and not Mikey’s. I tried to look around to see if Mikey got away but the sharp pain in the side of my neck stop me short but I cared on, figuring that Bert toke another snack out of my neck. 

“Mikey?” I croaked out before coughing wincing when I spit blood onto the floor but besides my coughing I couldn’t hear anything as I tried to pull myself away from the wall, remembering what Mikey said that I might be stronger or would be stronger for a while with Gee’s blood in my system. To my great shock they pulled free from the wall and I looked at both of my arms in surprise before slowly standing to my feet, trying to push away the throbbing in my head.

“Great now what,” I said softly to myself as I worked on trying to get the cuffs off while my eyes finally adjusted to the lighting, noticing that I was in a basement and the windows were covered up with either boards or with heavy clothes though you could still see bits of sun coming in, besides that there wasn’t much to it, though I noticed that there was two ways that you could get in and out of the basement. There was the way upstairs where I figured would lead into the house but not knowing what I would find or who I would come face to face with, so I slow made my way over to the latch that lead to outside, wincing as I went.  


“Fuck if I make this out alive, I’m asking Gerard to give me a body massage.” I mumbled to myself before getting to the latch and pushing it, feeling it move some but it seemed like there was something on top of it. I paused while I tried to listen to hear if there was anyone in the house but again I couldn’t hear anything and then glancing back at the latched doors, thinking fuck it. If I can get outside Bert won’t follow because it seems like its sunny for once. Well here goes nothing, I thought before throwing my whole weight at the door as I tumbled outside and into the shining sun, looking around in shock before standing up while a grin spread across my face. “Holy shit I did it,” I said to myself though making myself move not wanting Bert to find that I broke free and started making my way out of the backyard, thankfully it wasn’t fenced in.

I couldn’t believe my luck so far but I knew I wasn’t in the clear until I got back to Gerard’s arms and praying that Mikey was okay that Bert didn’t kill him. I frowned at that thought and made myself move faster, ignoring the pain that went through my body at the pace I was going but also I didn’t want people to see me. I must have looked like something out of a walking horror movie, I figured with the blood all over me and the rips in my clothes. It felt like I have been walking for hours before I spotted Mikey’s place and limped up the steps, while my head started to spin again. Figuring the lack of blood was getting to me while I knocked on the door, grinning when it fly open revealing a tired but surprised Mikey.

“Thank god you’re okay,” I said before I coughed up more blood then I fainted straight into Mikey’s arms, feeling my body fight or flight finally ending. I woke later to hushed voices though they seem to be getting louder each second, seeming like the argument was growing heated before realizing it was Mikey and Gerard was fighting, which was weird they didn’t vocally fight much. “What are you two bitching about now,” I ask with a groan while I tried to make myself sit up, hissing in pain though feeling Gerard’s warm hands on me before I could curse at the pain as he helped me sit up better. “Better yet, first tell me what the fuck happened at the hospital and then you two will tell me why you’re fighting.” I said pointing my finger at both the Way’s noticing Ray coming back with a glass of water though handing it over to me while I waited for someone to start talking.

“Somehow Bert found out where you were and toke out most of the people at the hospital or he wiped their memories clean of what happened there so no one really knew what happened. I had come back, hearing you two fighting… God Frankie I’m so sorry that he got away from you, I was checking on Mikey for a second and then he was gone, I tried to follow but I lost the scent of you both.” Gerard said as he nuzzled the other side of my neck, now noticing that the other side was heavily bandaged though giving Gerard the tightest hug I could give without causing myself pain. “Hey don’t blame yourself, I’m glad that you were checking on Mikey and hey I’m okay too so nothing to worry about.” I said while Mikey frowned and seemed to be staring down Gerard, while Gerard looked away guilty.

“What? Am I missing something here?” I asked as I looked between both of the Ways while Gerard gently grabbed my hand and rubbed it gently. “Frankie you were in bad shape, really bad shape and so I gave you more of my blood… If I keep this up you’ll change or your body will reject the bite because your too weak. Which I’m fearing is what Bert is trying to do or to change you for his own so you two will be linked together.” He said with a soft growl and pulled me closer to him while I tried to calm him down though I didn’t like the idea either. “So let me guess you two were fighting over when or if I should be changed?” I said while they both nodded their head while I sighed some, shaking my head a bit.

“Mikey wants me to do it as soon as possible and thinks you should say yes… You know my thoughts on this Frankie but I won’t make you pick but if you do I want to wait and make it good for you.” Gerard said softly to me, though I would swear if he was still a human he would be blushing right now before my attention focused back on Mikey. “Frank I think you should do this because Bert is becoming more and more relentless with his attacks. We would have better luck if you were a vampire too that way you and Gee could take him down easier.” Mikey explained while I thought about it again. Did I really want to become immortal? I knew I wanted to spend forever with Gerard but I was now questioning it again with everything that had happened because I didn’t want to turn out like Bert…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Do you think Frank will get turned or keep pushing it off? Let me know in the comments and thank you for all the kudos you guys keep giving me. They do mean a lot to me and keeps me motivated to keep working on this story of mine. Anyways until next time guys. 
> 
> -Mcrtomboy


	25. We Go Down Together Or We Don't Go Down At All

“Do it, I want you to change me,” I said after a while since everyone wanted to give me time to think though Gerard never moved away from my side. “And don’t ask me if I’m sure Gerard, I’ve been thinking about this since you asked me and over it again, so I know this is what I want. I’m not going to change my mind. I want to spend forever with you.” I said though before I could say anymore, Gerard pulled me into a passionate kiss but it was caught short with someone clearing their throat making us to pull apart. I looked away with a light blush though Gerard kept me close while Mikey and Ray shook their heads at us. “Go on you two, get. Be careful and all that stuff okay?” Mikey said while we both laugh though before I could comment, Gerard picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the house.

“Hold onto me tight beautiful okay,” Gerard whispered into my ear while I nodded and tighten my hold onto him, realizing that he was going to run us back to his place since I left my car there. I hide my face against Gerard’s chest while I giggled softly feeling the wind whip around us and was just enjoying the moment of us being close to each other though I frowned when Gerard slowed down a lot and I pulled away noticing that we weren't even close to our new place but more closer to my home. 

“Gee,” I asked softly though he held up a finger to say to keep quiet and help me down to the ground before moving me behind his back. “Don’t you get that I don’t want you Bert and that if you keep trying to hurt Frank I will kill you,” he growled out into the fading dark though soon Bert was standing a few feet away from Gerard.

“Awe Gee babe I was just having fun with the human and besides why should you care when your with someone that could easily break when you could be with me. As I said before leave the human for me and I won’t kill him or the others,” he said with a smirk while I watch Gerard tense more. “And how am I suppose to believe you when you will probably try to kill everyone once I come with you or better yet how do I know you won’t try to kill me,” Gerard asked while I watched the two and wishing I had a weapon right now if anything went bad. 

“You have my word Gerard I will not kill Frank or any of your friends though if they try taking you away from me then I will be forced to kill them,” Bert growled out and I froze knowing that he was being serious with him using Gerard’s actual name while I glanced at Gerard knowing he noticed it too.

“Alright fine I will go with you...” 

“What Gee no! You can not be honestly doing this you can’t go with him! You know that he will kill us when we aren’t expecting this,” I said to Gerard well it sounded more like begging to my own ears as Gerard turned some to look at me and frowned some. “Frank you gotta trust me on this okay? I told you I would do anything in my power to keep you from getting hurt again or getting killed. I’m sorry,” he said before he looked back at Bert and walked over to the other. Though before he could get farther away from me I grabbed onto his arm tightly.

“Gerard please think about this,” I begged one more time with him but before Gerard could open his we were both shoved to the ground which caused me to tumble away from Gerard and closer to the woods. “You two are such idiots though I think you are the bigger one Gee,” Bert laughed while he picked Gerard up by the neck as Gerard tried to get free from Bert’s grip though I could see Gerard was weakening since he wasn’t struggling that hard now. “Gerard,” I shouted in worry and stood to my feet though wobbling some from the tumble I went through while I watched Bert threw Gerard to the side like a doll. 

“And then there was just two,” he smirked before Bert was standing in front of me while I tried to see if Gerard was still breathing but he didn’t seem to be moving at all. “You monster you killed him! How could you I hate you and hope you rot in hell,’ I screamed in anger though the tears where falling fast but I had to be strong then I could morn the lost of Gerard again later while I tried to get free from Bert. 

Meanwhile Bert was laughing before pinning me against the tree behind me, “Ah yes Frank tell me something I don’t know. Now the question is do I choke you to death like Gee or do I change you to keep you as my personal pet? I think I will keep you since Gee is gone and well it will be fun to break you.” he said before leaning forward to my neck while I struggled hard to get away not wanting to live forever as Bert’s pet and rather be dead with Gerard then live that life. Though my struggling must have worked some because I felt Bert miss my neck and bite into a major artery which I hissed out in pain but I was praying I would bleed out before Bert could change me. I gasped in pain when he dropped me to the ground roughly and could hear him faintly shouting at me but I was quickly falling into darkness though before I passed out I could feel his wrist against my lips.

Please let me die I don’t want to live this life I thought as I felt the blood go down my throat before I finally passed out from the blood lost from the bite...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back and sorry it toke me awhile to update this I wanted to make this chapter interesting and darker a bit. So anyways that happened? Let me know what you think.


	26. Wake up!

(Gerard’s POV)

I couldn’t help but space the room while I watched Frank rest though hoping that he would wake up soon and shake off the feeling that I was too late to save him from Bert. I couldn’t help but scold at myself as I thought back to what happened a few days ago and how stupid I was to think that Bert would keep his word for once. The bastard had attacked us and then was choking me out which I was glad that he didn’t do it much longer or I would have most likely been dead but I woke to Bert feeding from Frank. Though it was pretty obvious that Bert bite into the wrong vein with how much blood was pouring out of Frank’s neck. 

Luckily I was able to knock Bert away from Frank and the coward ran off from the scene while I acted fast trying to get my blood into Frank since I could hear his heartbeat slowing down way to fast. Now I was waiting for him to wake up and hoping I got enough blood into him since his heart stopped when I was giving him the blood but he didn’t smell like death so I was hoping that was a good sign for Frank.

I must have fallen asleep because I was soon woken up by load knowing at the door which made me frown though I glanced at Frank seeing that he hasn’t moved from the spot on the bed. I sighed loudly as I made my way to the door before recognizing the heartbeat and the smell which made me groan in annoyance. 

“Mikey I told you, you shouldn’t be here it’s not safe. Frank could wake up any second and he could attack you because the blood lust will be too much those why I picked this place all the way out here.” I said while Mikey looked back at me with an annoyed look before he sighed heavily, “Gerard he’s my friend and I was worried plus you weren’t answering my messages at all so I thought something bad happen which is why I rushed my ass over here.” Mikey scolded me which I hanged my head some before looking up at my brother noticing that he had bad circles under his eyes and knew he was getting little to no sleep.

“Okay so I’m sorry Mikey and that was my bad I will message you if anything happens but you need to go okay? I know you want to see Frank but it’s not safe and you know this with the computer looking ups you’ve done with all of this going on,” I said gently while Mikey sighed heavily before nodding in agreement with me. “He’ll be okay Mikey this is Frank that we are talking about,” I said gently before pulling Mikey into a hug and let him melt against me though I knew that he was trying very hard not to cry. I rubbed Mikey’s back gently while I swayed us some to try to get him to calm down which I soon did pull away once his heartbeat was back to normal for the most part.

“Thank you Gee,” he said softly which I gave him a small smile. “Of course Mikey that’s what I am here for okay? I’m sorry for what has happened these past few months,” I whispered softly cringing at the memories when I had to hide away from everyone while I watched them morn my lost. “Hey, no it’s not your fault Gee. You didn’t ask for this okay and I’m just glad that you are back okay? Let me know when Frank does finally wake up okay,” he asked while I nodded and gave him another gentle hug. “Of course Mikey. Be careful out there okay,” I said as Mikey headed back to his car, knowing that Bert was still out there on the loose.

I soon headed back inside after Mikey was out of sight and sighed heavily while I rubbed my face, “God this is all my fault.” 

“No it’s not Mikey is right Gerard you didn’t ask for this and that asshole will get what he deserves,” I heard Franks rough voice say which caused me to spin around quickly though the neck thing I knew he was in my arms. “God Frankie I didn’t think you were ever going to wake up. Wait how long have you been awake,” I asked as I pulled away to look at him while brushing his hair back, if it wasn’t for the bright red eyes you’d just think Frank was sick with how pale he was.

“Um when I smelled Mikey and that woke me up honestly but then I remember he was my friend so that helped me not want to try to eat him…” He trailed off with a nervous chuckle while I kissed Franks head gently, trying to tell him to carry on without needing to speak. 

“So I listened to you guys speak and just tried focusing on your scent though I am really hungry now,” he added on meekly. “It’s okay Frankie come on we can go get you some blood,” I said and lead him outside knowing the blood in the fridge would not be enough for him at this state, remembering back to my first few weeks as a new vampire.

“Gee where are we going,” Frank asked but followed after me while I explained to him that I was taking him out on his first hunting trip. 

“Gerard I love you and all but this sounds like a bad idea. I mean what if I run into a human right now,” he asked while I stopped us in the middle of the woods. “Frank no one should be out here during this time and if there is someone out here then I will stop you. Now go ahead and follow your instincts I’m here if you need me okay,” I said as I kissed Franks cheek before stepping away knowing that it would be a bad idea to get in his way when a new vampire was on its first hunt.

I watched as Frank soon toke off before following after him but making sure I kept space with him and I couldn’t help but think about how I need to get a hold of Alec because sadly I didn’t know everything about how to deal with a new vampire, I mean hell I was still trying to figure this shit out. I slowed down when I came to find that Frank was able to take down a deer and had already fed but was now I mess, though I couldn’t help but smile at him as he smiled back at me. Worse comes to worse we had each other and our friends, we would figure this shit out somehow even with Bert waiting out there to attack us, we are ready for you asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Frank lives yay though I think you all knew that he would. So what do you guys think should happen next? Sorry I had to make this a bit short today with the holidays coming up. As always thank you for all the kudos and comments, until next time.


	27. I Just Want You For My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so guys I must apologize I won't be able to update after today and probably wont be until sometime in January since I'm going to visit family for Christmas (Someone send help they have no internet in their house x.x ). According to my mom we wont be back until New Years so that's why I hurried up to at least update this (Which I hope you guys ignore and hopefully didn't turn out crap with my rushing) but sadly wont be able to get to my other stories today since I need to pack. So I apologize for me disappearing again but hopefully I will be back at it again. Anyways have a happy holidays and Merry Christmas guys!

I couldn’t believe how easy it was to take down that deer though I felt a bit bad afterwards once I saw the blood all over my clothes but knew I needed to feed to live and that it was better than attacking an innocent human. “So I see you had no catching the deer or feeding how do you feel,” Gerard asked as he joined my side and I couldn’t help but stare at him because he seemed much more breathtaking then before I change plus it didn’t hurt I could smell him much better now too. 

“Good actually and full I think but I don’t know if I need more,” I mumbled with a shrug and looked at Gerard curiously. “That’s normal to feel but if you want we can feed more, whatever you want to do love,” Gerard said while I watched him before leaning over to kiss him. Gerard pulled me close as we kissed and I got I lost into the kiss though I pulled away as I heard a few birds chirping, remembering that we were still outside.

“Should I do something with the dead dear,” I asked as I looked behind me to the dear that I fed from while I felt a slight burn in my throat but figure that came with being a new vampire and the feeling would go away soon, hopefully. “No just leave it there the other animals will eat it so don’t worry, come on lets go home? We’re both messy and need clean up,” Gerard said with a chuckle as he started to tug us away and I looked over us noticing that I got blood over him now. 

“Oops sorry babe,” I laughed and kissed his cheek while he looked over at me with a soft smile. “Frankie I don’t care I’m so happy that you’re alive and okay, that’s what matters to me the most okay? If we need to get more clothes then oh well,” he said before I grabbed him and kissed him again, meanwhile I couldn’t help but think how lucky I was to have him in my life. I must have surprised Gerard because the next thing I knew we were both rolling on the ground and Gerard ended up on top of me, looking down at me with a fond smile. 

“I love you so much and now I got you forever,” he said before he leaned down and kissed me harder this time, while I pushed up into his touch with a soft whine as I kissed back hard. Though he pulled away with a soft pant though I knew that he didn’t really need to breath that much but I shivered when I saw how dark his eyes gotten with pleasure and I could scent the change in his smell.

“As much as I want to rip those clothes off of you right now I doubt you want us to fuck outside,” he chuckled and helped me back up to my feet while I gave him a tiny smirk. “Well if that’s the case then I suggest you better try to keep up Mr. Way,” I winked at him before taking off running to the house as I heard him curse and soon was chasing after me while I started to laugh, not remembering having this much fun in a long time and I didn’t even want to count my birthday since that was filled with stress. 

I shook those thoughts from my head as I got into the house and made my way to our bedroom but grunted as Gerard tackled us to the bed and falling on top of me while I laughed more before Gerard gently kissed me on the lips. “I missed hearing you laugh I’m glad you’re laughing again,” he whispered softly after he pulled away from the kiss and gently cupped my cheek.

“Well you make me happy and I’m really happy right now,” I whispered back while I pushed into Gerard’s touch before leaning up and pulling him down for a kiss though this one soon got heavy after a bit before Gerard pulled away to tug off my shirt while I tugged off his, gently running my hands against his body. I groaned softly in pleasure as Gerard bite at my neck gently before kissing down my body, licking up the random blood that got on my body while I shivered against his touch and arched against him with a tiny whine. “Gee come on we can do slow later I want you right now. Please baby I’ve been waiting for this moment way to long,” I begged as he looked up from where he was at before nodding and getting up, my guess was to find the lube.

“Then I suggest you get yourself undress then sugar,” he said though it almost sounded like a growl as I tugged off my pants, realizing that Gerard couldn’t wait either though he was trying to make this slow for both of us but I need him now, I’ve been thinking about this day since the first time we kissed then messed around on stage. 

“Well I’m ready for you baby,” I said after I got rid of the rest of my clothes and Gerard was back on the bed too, noticing that he removed his clothes as well though I couldn’t help but wish I toke the rest off but reminded myself that we had forever to do so many things with each other. “Are you ready love,” he asked gently as he pulled me out of my thoughts while I nodded and spread my legs for Gerard.

“I don’t want you to prep me babe please, I just need you in me now,” I begged as he cursed lowly and lubed himself up before carefully pushing into me with a groan while I winced some knowing that it would hurt but thanking god that I wasn’t a virgin, knowing that the pain wouldn’t last that long so I leaned up to kiss Gerard to distract myself from the pain and Gerard kissed me back while he held me close, probably waiting for my okay for me to move. “You can move babe,” I panted a bit once I pulled away from the kiss and Gerard started to move while I groaned softly still a bit hurting but feeling sparks of pleasure each time he pushed back into me.

“Fuck Frankie you’re so tight and all mine. No one else’s, always going to be mine forever and going to make sure that everyone knows that you belong to me,” he growled as I watch his eyes flicker from red to his normal color while I moaned out in pleasure and tilted my head back. 

“Fuck yes Gerard all yours, always baby I don’t want anyone else but you I swear,” I groaned out as Gerard moved hard causing the bed to thump against the wall and I cling onto him falling into the swirling waves of pleasure that racked throughout my body. I shouted out in surprise as he hit my prostate dead on causing sparks to go off in front of my eyes and I opened my eyes whimpering at the sight of Gerard before me because fuck he looked so damn hot. He must have stopped fighting his urges for his fangs were down and his bright red eyes were staring back at my red eyes, though knowing mine would go away over time.

“Gee I’m not going to last much longer,” I grunted out after a bit of only grunts and moans filling the room while Gerard kept hitting my prostate, feeling a bit embarrassed that I was already so close to release but Gerard seem to know how to hit the right notes with me as if he was singing a song. “Its okay love I’m getting close too. Come on Frankie I want to see you fall apart,” he growled out as he slammed into me hard before biting down on my neck hard which pushed more over the edge and cried out Gerard’s name in pleasure, faintly feeling him cum inside me while I struggled to stay awake, feeling drained now. 

“It’s okay love rest I’ll take care of you,” Gerard whispered as I let my eyes fall close, guessing I didn’t feed enough but that was so worth it, I thought with a smile while I felt Gerard clean me up before I gave in to the tiredness and fall asleep to the sound of Gerard singing softly, feeling at peace for once since this whole mess had started with Bert.


	28. Demolition Lovers

I must have slept way longer then I wanted to sleep because Gerard was shaking me awake having a panicked looked to his face but was looking very pissed off, like someone toke his coffee cup and there was no more coffee left in the world.

“Frankie wake up we need to go meet Ray and Bob, Mikey is missing. We think, no I know it was that fucking bastard that toke my baby brother and I’m going to rip his damn heart out before I shove a god damn stake through it,” He snarled in anger as he pulled away from me while I quickly and got up getting dress but couldn’t shake feeling that something bad was going to happen.

“Gerard what if I can’t control myself around Ray and Bob I know you said I’m doing pretty good but I don’t want to attack my best friends,” I said pausing to look at Gerard how stopped what he was doing and came over to my side, giving me a tight huge. 

“I know baby but you won’t hurt them okay? I will be right there to help you and you are stronger than your vampire side but if you want too. We can hurry up and feed before we go meet up with them if that makes you feel better,” he asked while I thought about it then soon nodding my head. 

“Ya I rather be on the safe side I don’t really feel hungry right now but I rather feed then find out I am hungry and trying to attack them though I have a feeling Bob would knock me out before I would get close enough to doing that,” I said laughing while Gerard nodded his head with a chuckle.

“Come on then let’s go, I don’t want to keep them waiting and don’t like the idea of Mikey being with that bastard,” he said as I followed him out of the house and deep into the woods. It seem like hours later but if anything it was most likely a few minutes though with all the deer’s that I caught I guess that’s why it felt like hours went by as we waited for our friends to show up. I couldn’t help but feeling sick but I didn’t know if it was all the blood I had or that the idea Mikey was caught by Bert and god knows what that asshole was doing to him.

“There they are,” Gerard said as he tugged us away from the wall and went over to their car, though I couldn’t help but gulp nervously, hoping I wouldn’t try to attack my friends. “Guys I don’t know if you want to see this,” Ray said as he came over to us before handing over his phone and glanced at his face, figuring that he was crying with how red his face was looking and felt my heart sink at thinking that something bad had happened but was hoping for the best, that Mikey wasn’t captured by Bert.

“Ray what do you mean,” I asked before glancing at the phone to see the video playing. I fought down the urge to growl then puke because before me in the video was Mikey cover in blood and looked like he was beaten to death but I could see him faintly breathing.

“Listen well because I will not repeat myself, I want just Frank here. Gerard I know your alive you bastard and probably changed that little slut of yours but I want him, no one else. If anyone else comes I will kill you little Mikey got it? I suggest you hurry before you run out of time Frankie, poor Mikey doesn’t look like he will last much longer,” he said walking over to Mikey and nudging Mikey at the side, causing him to cry in pain. “Oops I think I might have broken him a bit too much but I suggest you hurry or I might get bored and fun…”

“Guys don’t do it! It’s a trap please just forget me he’s going to kill you guys,” though before Mikey could finish Bert punched him hard in the stomach causing Mikey to cough more blood up. “Shut up you little shit, tick tock guys the clock is running,” Bert said before the screen went black then flashed where they were at and I glanced at Gerard seeing him looking like he was ready to smash Rays phone. “Gerard I know you are pissed but I don’t want you breaking my phone into pieces,” Ray said as Gerard nodded and handed Ray back his phone but still was looking murderous, which I don’t blame him Bert has went too far this time.

“So what are we going to do, I know you guys aren’t going to let me to go in there by myself,” I said while Gerard nodded his head and pulled me close while Bob pulled out a map of the area. “We already drove around the place and we can come through here,” he said pointing at the map where the big X was marked on it. 

“So Frank you will go in and try to keep Bert busy while we try to get Mikey out. We need to get him to a hospital ASAP with how his injures are meanwhile we do that Gerard will be helping you with Bert and hopefully kill this fucker once for all.” Bob said but I couldn’t help but shake this feeling that something was going to go very wrong but didn’t say anything about it. 

“Alright guys lets go then we are running out of time,” Gerard said as the guys got into the car but I stopped Gerard grabbing him gently by the hand causing him to stop. “Gee what if this goes wrong,” I asked as the guys drove away since me and Gee would get there faster than them. “Frankie it will go fine I swear okay? I promise you that we will make out of this okay and we will save Mikey from Bert okay? Nothing will go wrong,” he said softly but didn’t help the worry that still bouncing around in my brain.

“Okay but if we don’t make it, hey let me finish okay? I love you so much and I’m so lucky that I have gotten to know you. You mean so much to me and I couldn’t see my life without you that sort time I thought I lost you I was nothing. I mean this Gerard either we make it out of their together or we don’t at all because I can’t live forever without you, knowing you won’t be coming back to me,” I said though was getting chocked up at the end of it and was flat out crying once I was done crying. Gerard hugged me tightly before kissing away the tears and then slowly kissing but filled with so much love that I almost started crying again.

Gerard pulled away and gently kissed my nose before didn’t let go of my hand, “I feel the same way Frankie so much and more than words that I can’t find to use to describe these feelings but we will make it out of this together okay? But if for some reason we don’t make it out of it alive I will happily die with you. Now come on we got to go,” he said before we toke off running while I sent a little pray that everything would work out alright because I don’t want to die nor did I want any of my friends dying, just hang in there a bit longer Mikey please, we’re coming. 

I just hope we weren’t too late to save him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh guys I cant believe this is almost over. Its a bittersweet moment for me because well i'm happy with myself for not giving up on this story even though its taken me years to start working on it again but bitter because i'm sad it is almost over. Thank you for all the love and support you have shown for this story, I will try to make the last chapter longer then this one (I'll try at lest anyways.) 
> 
> P.S. As for the title choice I figured it was fitting(?) since both Frank and Gerard are willing to die with each other if they fail. Also I was listening to the song as I was typing this so ya I figured I would share my reasoning behind the choice.
> 
> Until next time guys


	29. The End?

We eventually got to the warehouse that Bert was keeping Mikey in and frowned when I heard the faint sound of Mikey’s heartbeat glancing at Gerard with a worried look. Gerard nodded at me and gave me a gentle nudge knowing that Bert could possibly hear us here if we tried whispering to each other. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before making my way over to the warehouse then kicking over the door knowing that I needed to start distracting him soon so the guys could get Mikey out of here safely. 

“So rude Frankie did anyone ever tell you to knock,” Bert asked as he walked away from Mikey who was thankfully not chained to the wall now and was just sitting on the floor but looking in bad shape. “Let Mikey go like you promised Bert I’m here like you asked for and no one else came here,” I said stepping to him but keeping a good space between us. “Ah yes you did what I asked but what about poor Mikey? I know you can hear it Frank he doesn’t have that longer to live so I’ll be nice and let you change him before I kill you.” He said laughing as I glanced behind him seeing Bob sneaking in behind us and thanking that Bert was too focused on me to notice him.

“No I’m not changing him this isn’t the life for him and you’ll just kill him you bastard. I’m done with your fucking games and I’m putting the end to you,” I said before leaping at him but he jumped aside while laughing and was standing behind me. “Do you really think I am that stupid? Huh Frankie? Didn’t think I wouldn’t smell your friends or hear their heartbeats but don’t worry I will enjoy killing them once I kill you and Gee.” He said as he kept laughing but thankfully Bob had gotten Mikey out without Bert trying to attack them since he was still laughing like a drunk idiot.

I snarled in anger and leaped at him not being able to listen to him laughing, knocking him to the ground catching him off guard. He snarled in anger before trying to knock me off but I quickly moved down and started punching away, I wasn’t a trained fighter but I had my fair share of fights in my life; I thought though Bert soon threw me off of him and to the other side of the building but luckily didn’t crash into the wall. “You little shit I’m going to kill you,” he growled while standing up as he spitted some blood out though I couldn’t help but feel satisfied doing that to him with everything that he has caused us. 

“Not if I have anything to say about that,” I heard Gerard say before he joined me by my side and I glanced at him wishing I could ask him about how Mikey was doing but that would have to wait until later if there was a later. “You always got to be the hero don’t you Gerard? Thinking that you can save everyone huh? The great Gerard always doing good things and helping others? Well what are you going to do when someone needs to save you,” Bert ranted before leaping at Gerard as I shoved him out of the way so that it was me that Bert hit me.

“I will you asshole,” I snarled before throwing him into the wall knowing that my fangs had dropped down but I was ready to rip out his throat if I had too. Gerard joined me and nodded before we went to different sides of Bert hoping to throw him off with our attack but he disappeared on us once we got close enough. “What the hell,” I said panting a bit while I looked around for him and Gerard was looking up into the ceiling beams to see if he jumped up there to hide. “He’s still here I can smell him,” though before Gerard could finish Bert appeared behind him and knocking him out with a chunk of wood.

“Gerard,” I yelled before running over to him and tried to catch the wound on his head, smelling his blood coming from the wound but Bert knocked me away. “Now it is more fair though it is sad that Gerard won’t be here to see me kill you but oh well,” he laughed as he tried swinging the chunk of wood at me. “Like hell you will kill me,” I growled tired of this game and wanting it to end soon because I could tell that Bert wasn’t getting wore down like I was feeling. I glanced around needing something to fight back but was finding nothing but I remembered I had my lighter in my pocket.

“Come on Frankie fight me like a man or are you too scared,” he said laughing as I jumped away while I tried to figure out how I would do this without killing all of us. I needed to get Bert trap and set the bastard on fire then somehow get us out of here before we got burned to death as well.

“Oh and you call this fair,” I shouted at him dodging the wood again then attacking fast trying to grab it out of his hand but got sent crashing to the floor. “Oh poor Frankie did anyone ever tell you that life is not fair. Any last words before I shove this piece of wood through your little heart,” he asked holding it over my heart as I realized it was now or never because I was going to die and then Gerard would be alone with this sick bastard.

“I actually do. Go burn in hell bastard,” I said turning on my lighter and shoving it against him hissing from the heat of it as he quickly catch on fire but he fall off me screaming in pain. I groaned and got up patting out the fire that was on me, ignoring the pain from it as I was more focused on getting to Gerard and getting us the fuck out of this place. “Gerard baby come on please wake up,” I said shaking him but soon gave up and picked him up, grunting at his weight. “I demand a vacation after all this shit,” I grumbled as I made around way to the exit and glad that Bert had stopped screaming but I would be lying if I didn’t say his screams wouldn’t haunt me in my nightmares for the rest of my life.

I kept glancing behind me as I carried Gerard away from the building keep thinking that Bert would come running out and staking me behind the back but I wanted to be sure he was dead. So I made sure that I sat Gerard far away from the building before working fast, thanking that the building was already made out of wood as I started a small fire besides it and watched it grow while I kept an eye making sure that Bert didn't get out but I saw no movement from the building as it got to hot to stand near the building, also I didn't want myself to catch on fire again. 

“There that should be the end of him,” I muttered before sitting back down besides Gerard as he started to come around and jumping forward but soon relaxing when he saw it was me. “He’s finally gone,” he asked noticing the fire as I nodded and leaned against him. “Unless that bastard somehow did a magic act to escape along heal his burns then yes thank god he is finally dead.” I explained making the face at the thought of being on fire and how much that shit hurt but better him then the ones that I loved.

“Come on Frankie let’s get out of here. I hear sirens and I want to go see Mikey, we can rest later,” he said as he helped me up and we slowly made our way, away from the burning building as we leaded heavily against each other. We may have been badly beaten, burned, and hurting but finally Bert was gone from our lives. All that we had to worry about now was that Mikey was doing okay and that there wasn't any issues for the guys getting him to the hospital to get him the help that he needed.

 

~~~

 

Later on after we stopped to feed knowing that we wouldn’t make it to the hospital in this shape and even if we did, we would have a hard time keeping control. So now we were in Mikey’s room, happy to see that he was resting and healing while we told the others what happened. “Well good I’m glad he is gone and that we can try to get back to having a normal life,” Ray sigh as he yawned but didn’t move from his seat that was right besides Mikey.

“How’s Mikey,” Gerard asked as he stood on the other side of the bed while he watched his breath breathing slowly as I stayed where I stood knowing that Gerard needed this moment to himself. “Better then when we got here but the doctors said he would be fine but would probably have scarring from his wounds, besides that he just needs to rest and keep getting blood transfusions to get his blood levels back up to normal.” Ray explained to Gerard though everyone frozen as Mikey groaned and blinked his eyes open, giving everyone a small smile though I notice how his hold tightened on Ray’s hand.

“Guys I love you and all but don’t talk about me when I’m not here. I’m okay though I feel like I got thrown off a building and don’t make that face guys it’s not anyone’s fault if anyone is to blame it is me okay? I should have never answered the door I should have ignored you and called you Gee so please stop look like I’m dying. I’m okay,” he said gently before he let go of Rays hand to tug Gerard down for a hug and I couldn’t help but smile at the sight. “I’m glad you’re okay Mikey,” I said after a bit once Gerard let go of his brother and joined my side.

“Thanks to you guys you all saved me and everyone should go home. That means you too Ray you look ready to turn into a zombie and I can tell you guys are tired too,” he said nodding to us then giving Bob a pointed look that he wasn’t fouling anyone with his grump face. “Okay I’ll go home besides the nurse won’t let me stay the night since the room doesn’t have a bed but I’ll be here as soon as I’m allowed to visit,” Ray said before leaning over to kiss Mikey’s head while I leaned against Gerard the blood that was keeping me going was now seeming to be making me running on empty.

“We’ll visit too Mikey but I should get Frank home,” I heard Gerard say before I blinked my eyes open to give Mikey a sheepish smile though my eyes where struggling to stay open. “Sorry Mikes but I’m glad you are okay and we’ll be back tomorrow,” I said while Mikey rolled his eyes trying to seem annoyed but smiling knowing that he was going to be okay. “Ya, Ya, go home guys I want to go back to sleep,” he said with a yawn as I felt Gerard carefully leading me out of the room as I started to yawn. “Come on sugar lets go home,” he said before scoping me up and I didn’t fight knowing I wouldn’t make it home with how I was feeling, so I snuggled close to Gerard as my eyes fall close. 

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up later in our bed with Gerard holding me close and Mama laying at our feet. “Hey hero you ended up falling asleep on me,” Gerard said with a soft chuckle while I shrugged some but snuggled closer to him and let him keep talking since I wasn’t totally up. “So I heard you grumbling about wanting to go on a vacation as I started to come around and I like the sounds of that,” he said while I hummed and nodded my head. “Of course after Mikey is out of the hospital and one hundred percent healed,” he added on while I looked up at him.

“I know that dummy,” I said teasingly before Gerard leaned down and gently kissed me thought pulled away from me before I could do more while I pouted at him. “Maybe later on but your still tired and so am I besides I wanted to ask, where do you want to go love?” I hummed in thought as I curled close to Gerard and letting my eyes fall close. “Anywhere I mean I love Jersey but I need a break from all the craziness that has happened here and I miss seeing the world,” I said softly as I felt Gerard gently kiss my head.

“Okay love we can do that, I don’t mind seeing the world,” he said softly though he let out a yawn. “Maybe we should sleep and we can figure out where we can start with first okay,” I asked blinking my eyes open to see Gerard give me a sleepy smile. “Sounds good to me Frankie, sleep well beautiful. I love you so much.” He muttered before I kissed him gently though pulling away with a yawn. “I love you too,” I said though I was soon falling asleep but feeling safe and at peace for once knowing that Bert was finally gone from our lives, hoping that the rest of my forever with Gerard would be a quiet one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of the story guys. But don't worry! I plan on making a squeal but I would like to hear possible ideas from you guys because I got an idea though I would gladly take anything from you guys. Thank you for putting up with my grammar and spelling issues, along with spellcheck not being that awesome 90% of the time. Anyways I'm so happy you guys liked this, for the kudos, and comments. Also sorry for the kind of cookie cutter ending up I felt like it was needed because well lets say poor Frank and Gerard are in for a ride.
> 
> Until next time guys.


End file.
